Dia de los muertos
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Lemon: A continuação indireta de Nightmare, onde os Weiss viajarão para outro país, a fim de ajudar uma equipe em apuros... ou talvez eles é que precisem de ajuda... AyaxYohji
1. Primeira impressão

_**Título**_: Dia de los muertos  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: lemon, violência explícita, RA  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Os Weiss viajarão para um novo país, a fim de ajudar uma equipe em apuros. Ou talvez eles é que precisem de ajuda.  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 02 da saga (vindo logo após Nightmare). Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes.

* * *

**Dia de los muertos****  
Kaline Bogard**

**1ª PARTE – Primeira impressão**

Ken entrou na sala se espreguiçando todo. Vestia um grosso pijama de flanela xadrez vermelho e preto.

(Ken bocejando) Uaaaaaahhhhhhh!! Que sono.

(Yohji) Tá pior que eu, hein?

O jogador sorriu ao ver o playboy esticado sobre o sofá, coberto com um edredom vermelho, fumando calmamente.

Era uma tarde fria de domingo. Não havia muito o que fazer. Pelo menos não aqueles dois, já que Ken gostava de praticar exercícios e Yohji de sair por aí, mas em um dia chuviscoso ficava difícil.

Omi estava no quarto fazendo algum trabalho para o colégio, enquanto Aya havia ido ao hospital visitar a irmã.

(Ken) Dia chato...

O moreninho sentou-se na outra poltrona e relaxou.

(Yohji) Liga a TV.

(Ken) Eu não... hoje não passa nada interessante...

(Yohji sorrindo) Sei. Você está é com preguiça de pegar o controle...

(Ken)... e você também!!

(Yohji) Nhé...

Era verdade. Fazia tempo que o playboy se ajeitara no sofá, mas esquecera completamente de pegar o controle remoto. Depois ficara com muuuita preguiça de levantar e pegá-lo em cima da estante.

Ken suspirou entediado. Mas foi então que um pensamento passou por sua mente fazendo seus olhos brilharem de emoção: estava sozinho com Yohji!!

Aquele era o momento perfeito para livrar-se de uma dúvida que vinha perturbando-o a algum tempo.

(Ken) Yohji...

(Yohji) Hn?

O loiro nem se dignou a olhar para o jogador.

(Ken) Er... eu soube que... você e o Aya... estão juntos...

Só então o playboy prestou atenção. Primeiro ele sorriu de lado. Depois deu uma longa tragada no cigarro, prendendo o ar nos pulmões.

(Yohji) Ficou sabendo é?

(Ken) Sim. Eu queria saber... qual dos dois...

(Yohji) Qual dos dois o que?

E soprou a fumaça do cigarro em direção ao companheiro. Fazendo-o tossir um tanto.

(Ken irritado) Pô Yohji! Apaga essa merda! Sabia que é falta de educação fumar em ambientes fechados?! Tenha mais respeito!

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Vou abrir a janela pra ver se essa fumaça sai!

(Yohji) Não se atreva...

Ken fez que não tinha ouvido. Levantou-se e foi até a janela abri-la.

(Yohji) Ken, tá o maior ventão frio lá fora... deixa a janela fechada!

(Ken) Então apaga o cigarro!

(Yohji teimoso) Não!

(Ken)...

Foi então que Aya chegou, pegando-os naquele impasse. O ruivo franziu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro denso de fumaça de cigarro. E em silêncio dirigiu-se a janela, abrindo-a.

(Yohji) Ei! Aya, pode fechar!!

O loiro aconchegou-se mais ao edredom, sentindo o ventinho frio que invadia a sala.

(Ken) He, he, he...

(Yohji) Deixa que EU fecho!

Aya que ia saindo da sala parou ao ouvir a provocação. Voltou-se e caminhou até o amante atrevido.

(Yohji)...

O espadachim pegou o cigarro das mãos do loiro e arremessou-o pela janela. Limpou os dedos na blusa e começou a se afastar.

(Aya) Pode fechar a janela agora.

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Ora... Aya como pôde fazer isso?! Vai que pega fogo ali fora... você tem cada idéia!

E enquanto falava ia tirando o maço de cigarros do bolso, disposto a acender um novo.

(Aya) Atreva-se a acender esse cigarro e eu jogo você pela janela.

Apesar de ir meio afastado, o ruivo deduziu corretamente que o amante ia tentar acender um novo.

(Yohji)...

Desistiu da idéia, resignando-se a recostar no sofá levemente mal humorado.

(Yohji) A culpa é toda sua, Ken! O que você ia me perguntar mesmo?

(Ken) Eu não tenho culpa de nada!! E não é da sua conta!

(Yohji)...

O playboy observou surpreso enquanto o Weiss moreno se afastava muito irritado e pisando duro.

(Yohji) Ora... essa é boa...

Estremeceu de leve ao sentir o vento frio que invadia a sala através da janela aberta.

(Yohji) ALGUÉM VENHA FECHAR ESSA MALDITA JANELA!!

(Manx) Que escândalo!

(Yohji)...

O loiro observou surpreso a secretária da Kritiker entrando junto com Omi. Ele não ouvira a campainha tocar.

(Omi) Yohji fica mal humorado em dias frios.

(Yohji) Não é nada disso. Eu estava muito bem até o Ken chegar e estragar meu pequeno paraíso...

(Manx) Ok. Trouxe uma missão que vai tirar você de seu "paraíso"... onde estão os outros garotos?

(Yohji) O Aya foi pra cozinha e o Ken eu não sei.

(Omi) Deixa que eu vou chamá-los.

Poucos minutos depois os outros Weiss chegaram acompanhando Omi.

(Ken) Manx. Olá.

(Manx) Boa tarde, rapazes. Vim lhes trazer uma nova missão.

(Yohji) Precisamos mesmo ir até aquela sala fria e escura? Não podemos discutir aqui?

O playboy recebeu uma olhada nem um pouco paciente de seus companheiros e acabou saindo do meio do edredom quentinho e seguindo-os para a sala das missões.

Depois de acomodados, Manx estendeu um envelope para Aya. O ruivo pegou-o em silêncio e o abriu. Havia quatro passagens aéreas dentro.

(Omi) Oh...

(Ken) Teremos que viajar aos EUA outra vez?!

O moreninho sorriu ao imaginar que pudessem encontrar JeryLee. E como seria a nova equipe norte-americana?

(Aya) São para o México.

(Yohji) México?!

(Manx) Sim. Nossa equipe mexicana está encontrando graves problemas contra uma organização internacional que começou a operar por lá.

(Omi) Em que tipo de atividades?

(Manx) Segundo os relatórios em praticamente tudo. Tráfico de drogas, material falsificado e até seres humanos como escravos. Eles têm ligação com a prostituição infantil e mais recentemente falsificação de dinheiro.

(Yohji) Galerinha da pesada.

(Omi) A equipe não consegue dar conta?

(Manx) Não. A criminalidade por lá sempre foi a níveis mais controlados. Uma rede de operações tão complexa é novidade, e os garotos ficaram perdidos.

(Ken) E como é a equipe?

(Manx) É formada por três rapazes que trabalham em uma loja de violões (esse é o disfarce deles). Moram em uma cidade pequena, quase um vilarejo mas tem uma área bem grande de atuação, nas cidades vizinhas.

(Yohji sorrindo) Assassinos do interior? E como é o nome da cidade?

(Manx) Cidade de Los Parvos.(1)

(Ken) E o que isso quer dizer?

(Aya) Não importa.

(Manx) Aya tem razão. O problema dessa equipe é não ter tido casos de grandes proporções. Agora deram de frente com bandidos tão bem organizados que eles se desorientaram.

(Omi) Oh...

(Manx) Vocês aceitam a missão?

(Yohji) E como anda o clima por lá?

(Manx)... quente...

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu aceito!!

A ruiva suspirou sem mostrar nenhum tipo de surpresa. Depois voltou-se para os outros.

(Manx) E vocês, garotos?

(Omi) Aceito! Acho que seria interessante aproveitar a oportunidade e conhecer um país latino.

(Ken) Também to nessa.

O líder da Weiss balançou a cabeça assentindo. Os quatro haviam aceitado a missão.

(Manx) Ótimo. Receberão maiores informações direto da Weiss mexicana. O líder deles se chama Manolo. Marquei para o vôo das onze. Boa sorte.

E dizendo isso a ruiva se retirou. Logo os Weiss se dividiram, indo preparar as coisas pra viagem.

Yohji terminou de jogar algumas roupas de calor na mala e correu para atazanar as idéias de seu amante. Deu duas batidas na porta e entrou, flagrando Aya a dobrar algumas peças.

(Yohji) Ainda não arrumou?

(Aya) Não.

O playboy caminhou até a cama e jogou-se nela, desmanchando o lençol muito bem esticado.

(Yohji) Que desanimo todo é esse? Você não queria ir ao México?

(Aya) Não.

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas de maneira intrigada. Aquele ruivo era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Agora lhe vinha com essa.

(Yohji) Então porque aceitou a missão?

(Aya)...

O líder da Weiss ignorou a pergunta e continuou a dobrar as roupas de maneira metódica e organizada. Colocou uma camisa verde escuro na mala.

(Yohji) Ei, Aya... o que foi? Não estou gostando nada da sua cara. Vai dizer que foi algo que eu fiz?

(Aya) Não. Sim...

(Yohji confuso) Não ou sim? Decida-se.

(Aya) Sim. Você aceitou essa missão sem me consultar.

(Yohji) !!

O loiro arregalou os olhos. Depois começou a rolar pela cama e a gargalhar até seu abdômen doer.

O amante apenas acompanhava aquela escandalosa manifestação de diversão.

(Yohji) Você não existe! Não creio nisso: você queria mesmo que eu PEDISSE permissão para aceitar uma missão? E o que virá a seguir? Terei que usar uma coleira com identificação? Há, há, há...

(Aya)...

Apesar das piadinhas Aya permanecia muito quieto, apenas ajeitando a mala. Finalmente Yohji teve o bom senso de parar de rir e agir com um pouco mais de seriedade.

(Yohji) Desculpa, Aya. Vamos conversar. O que houve?

(Aya) Nada.

(Yohji) To sendo sincero, Aya. Você está muito estranho, e eu prometo não brincar com o quer que seja que você vai me falar...

Aya parou o que estava fazendo e sentou-se na cama. Segurou um suspiro e encarou o amante com as profundas íris ametista.

(Aya) Tsc. É só um mau pressentimento.

(Yohji) Mau pressentimento?

(Aya) Esqueça.

Fez menção de levantar-se da cama, mas Yohji o pegou pelo braço e o puxou, mantendo-o no mesmo lugar.

(Yohji) Você nunca foi dado a pressentimentos. Está preocupado? Podemos desistir.

(Aya)...

O ruivo permaneceu quieto, com a expressão levemente contrafeita. Ainda não era fácil falar de si mesmo e de seus sentimentos. Já começa a revelar-se de pouco em pouco, mas as barreiras ainda existiam. Eram difíceis de serem derrubadas.

Yohji observou o outro atentamente. Podia ler o que passava no interior do amante ruivo. E metade da culpa era sua, por não levar as coisas a sério. Ele sabia que não devia rir em certas ocasiões.

(Yohji sorrindo) Venha aqui.

Abriu os braços de maneira acolhedora. Aya relutou um pouco, mas acabou rendendo-se e deixando-se abraçar.

O playboy apertou os braços de forma protetora e sentiu o corpo do Weiss mais jovem relaxar de modo natural.(2)

(Yohji) Vamos lá, se abra comigo. O que te incomoda?

(Aya) Acho que deveríamos conversar mais...

Yohji quase caiu pra trás com o que ouviu. Teve que fazer um esforço titânico pra não rachar o bico de tanto rir. AYA... o mister universo da anti-comunicação querendo 'conversar'?!(3) Felizmente o loiro sabia muito bem que a coisa era séria. Não ia estragar tudo rindo.

(Yohji) Conversar mais? Você sabe o que isso quer dizer?

O ruivo ergueu os olhos e encarou Yohji.

(Aya) Claro.

(Yohji sorrindo) Nós estamos assim meio enrolados... e agora você quer mais diálogo na nossa... relação?

O ex-detetive hesitou um pouco diante da palavra 'relação'. Sabia que Aya começara a aventura de ambos sem querer se comprometer. Descobrira que o amante temia se ferir e sofrer...

Apesar disso Yohji aceitara os termos do outro. Gostava mesmo daquele ruivo e faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo ao seu lado. Inclusive permitir que ele ditasse as regras.

(Aya) Quero mais que diálogo. Quero...

(Yohji) COMPROMISSO SÉRIO?!

(Aya) É.

O loiro pensou por um segundo. Aya queria compromisso sério. Como aquele ruivo era enrolado! Mais até que ele próprio (4)...

(Yohji) Quando fomos pros Estados Unidos você disse que tinha medo de se envolver, e de mergulhar fundo na nossa relação. Apesar disso eu concordei em continuar junto com você... aceitei suas condições. E agora quer mudar isso? Não está bom do jeito que está?

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji suspirando) O que você entende por compromisso, Aya?

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Nós começamos a conversar justamente agora e porque? Segundo você porque aceitei uma missão sem 'dialogar' antes. Traduzindo: na sua opinião compromisso é VOCÊ dar as ordens e EU obedecer?

(Aya)... quase isso...

(Yohji surpreso) Ora... isso não é compromisso!

O Weiss ruivo se afastou, saindo dos braços de Yohji. Passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo mostrando toda a sua angústia.

(Aya) Mas...

(Yohji) Olha, você está mesmo preocupado com essa missão, não é? Sente que algo ruim pode acontecer? Então não vamos e ponto final. Mesmo porque se algo acontecer contigo eu enlouqueço!

O ruivo sorriu e segurou nas mãos do amante, dando um apertão de leve.

(Aya) Acho que não é nada. O que mexeu comigo é saber que não tenho o controle total sobre nós.

(Yohji) Aya, esse controle você nunca vai ter.

(Aya) Mas... falei sério quando disse que queria compromisso com você.

(Yohji) Quer me cortar as asinhas?

(Aya) !!

(Yohji sorrindo) Tudo o que eu mais quero no mundo é ficar firme com você... mas não agora.

(Aya surpreso) Porque?!

(Yohji) Pense muito bem no que é 'compromisso' pra você. E quando tiver a resposta a gente volta a tocar nesse assunto.

(Aya) Já sei o que é compromisso.

(Yohji) Não adianta. Em um namoro tem que valer a vontade dos dois. Nada de um mandar e outro obedecer quietinho sem reclamar ou questionar.

O espadachim suspirou exasperado. Realmente não tinha o controle das coisas. Percebia isso ao notar que iam terminar a conversa e as coisas não ficaram do jeito que gostaria.

(Aya) Muito bem. Você venceu por hora. Vamos manter as coisas desse jeito até eu encontrar uma resposta que te satisfaça.

(Yohji) E avisa a Manx que não vamos mais aceitar a missão.

(Aya) Não. Vamos ao México... será bom pra todos e não creio que algo ruim possa me acontecer. Não se você estiver ao meu lado.

O rosto do assassino mais velho se iluminou ao ouvir a declaração sincera apesar de despida de afetação.

(Yohji sussurrando) Espero não dar de cara com nenhum Freddy Kruger ou coisa do tipo.

O outro não teve tempo de responder, pois Yohji abaixou a cabeça e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo profundo e carinhoso. Aya soltou-lhe as mãos e entrelaçou os dedos nos fios loiros da nuca do amante e o puxou, aprofundando o contato das línguas e aumentando o calor do momento.

Yohji deixou o corpo escorregar obrigando Aya a procurar uma posição mais confortável sobre si.

(Aya) Você é meu para sempre.

(Yohji sorrindo) Nada dura para sempre.

O ruivo fez um muxoxo e depositou um beijo de leve no pescoço arrepiado de Yohji.

(Aya) Isso é o que vamos ver...

E o líder da Weiss nunca falara tão sério em sua toda vida.

oOo

O vôo fora tranqüilo na medida do possível. Haviam feito escala em Vancouver no Canadá, depois rumado direto para a Cidade do México.

Yohji dormira o tempo todo, sentado ao lado de Aya. Ken também fora cochilando (profundamente) ao lado de Omi.

Por sua vez o chibi lia avidamente um livro com curso rápido de espanhol.

O único que estava sem sossego era o líder da Weiss. Ele não gostava de coisas inacabadas. Queria estabelecer bem as regras do seu compromisso com o loiro mas... ainda não o convencera a aceitar o namoro sério.

(Aya) Hn.

Aya pensara em várias respostas que julgara satisfatórias para explicar o que era compromisso, mas tinha certeza de que Yohji não gostaria de nenhuma delas...

Que fosse tudo a seu tempo, afinal de contas chegara bem até ali. Nada mais evidente que poderiam levar tudo as 'coxas' por mais um tempo.

A única certeza que Aya possuía é que queria aquele loiro para si.

Finalmente foi anunciado o pouso, e o espadachim acordou o amante, avisando-o que deveria colocar o cinto.

(Yohji) Essa viagem foi mais rápida que a ida aos Estados Unidos.

(Aya) Claro. Você dormiu o tempo todo...

(Yohji) Eita mau humor, hein? Não vá estragar nosso passeio.

(Aya) Passeio? Estamos numa missão.

(Yohji) Ah... é... quase me esqueço disso...

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Bem, estando preparados ou não... mexicanos aí vou eu! E separem um bom copo de tequila pra mim! He, he, he...

oOo

Entrementes, nas poltronas logo a frente, o chibi também despertava Ken para que o moreninho pudesse colocar o seu cinto de segurança.

(Ken) Chegamos?

(Omi sorrindo) Sim.

O jogador esfregou os olhos, tentando espantar o sono. Depois fixou os olhos castanhos no livro que Omi segurava.

(Ken) Ei, aprendeu alguma coisa?

(Omi) Yo acredito que si, pero muy poco...

(Ken) Que que você disse aí? Tá me xingando, é? Desculpa se fiz uma pergunta indiscreta... só quis ser educado!

O loirinho se segurou pra não rir da bronca do companheiro mais velho. Ken era mesmo uma figuraça.

(Omi) Eu disse que acho que falo um pouquinho só.

(Ken) Ah...

(Omi) Preparado para as tortilhas e os tacos?

(Ken) Se estou!! E se conheço o Yohji vai ser tudo regado a muita tequila! Hum... falando em Yohji...

Abaixando-se um pouco, Ken aproximou-se do companheiro e sussurrou-lhe de modo confidencial.

(Ken) Omi, ainda não descobri qual dos dois fica por cima mas to quase lá!

(Omi)...

(Ken) Não se preocupe. Se souber eu te conto.

Omi suspirou de leve. Quando Ken colocava uma idéia na cabeça... aquilo virava uma obsessão! (5)

oOo

Logo que passaram pelo portal de desembarque os quatro assassinos foram recepcionados por dois sorridentes mexicanos. Não poderia haver enganos, pois eram aparentemente os quatro únicos japoneses no aeroporto internacional da Cidade do México. Claro que existiam outros turistas e visitantes, mas a maioria esmagadora era de pessoas latinas.

Dos mexicanos que se dirigiram aos Weiss, o primeiro era de estatura mediana, tinha olhos negros, cabelos curtos e encaracolados. O porte era atlético sem ser musculoso.

O outro era bem mais alto e forte, de músculos definidos. Possuía cabelos mais longos, porém também encaracolados e escuros, assim como os olhos.

Aquele que era mais baixo deu um passo a frente e sorriu, mirando os japoneses com seus olhos negros e muito gentis.

(Manolo) Bem vindos. Meu nome é Manolo e sou o líder da equipe do México. Este é Estevão.

A pronúncia japonesa era perfeita, fato que surpreendeu os visitantes.

(Aya) Hn.

(Manolo) Vocês são...

(Aya) Aya Fujimiya, Yohji Kudou, Ken Hidaka e Omi Tsukiyono.

(Manolo) Ficamos realmente gratos a vocês. Vieram nos tirar de um enrosco sem tamanho...

(Ken) Imaginamos que não pediriam ajuda se não fosse realmente importante.

(Manolo) Tem razão. Ah, também faz parte da equipe nosso compañero Paco. Ele não pôde vir porque está tomando conta da loja de violões. Estão prontos?

(Yohji) Falta pegar as malas.

(Manolo sorrindo) Estevão cuidará delas. Venham comigo.

Os Weiss seguiram o mexicano mais baixo, enquanto o silencioso Estevão ia seguir as ordens do líder.

Saíram do aeroporto e ganharam o estacionamento, se aproximando de dois jipes idênticos.

(Yohji) Belos carros.

(Manolo) Um é meu. O outro de Estevão. Paco também tem um igual.

Os japoneses se entreolharam ao ouvir a afirmativa. Que coisa mais estranha! Só faltava dizer que os três usavam uniformes iguais nas missões e antes de eliminar as vítimas executavam uma coreografia ensaiada...

Aguardaram paciente e silenciosamente que Estevão viesse carregando as bagagens dos orientais. Não havia muita coisa. Apenas duas malas e duas sacolas.

Ainda em silêncio Estevão foi pra trás do volante do próprio jipe e deu a partida. Omi e Ken sentaram-se com o mexicano mais alto.

Manolo sempre sorridente indicou seu veículo com a cabeça, sugerindo que Aya e Yohji fossem com ele.

Ganharam a estrada.

Os Weiss japoneses observavam a fervilhante capital do México e deduziram que gostavam do que viam. Havia muito movimento e vida. As pessoas usavam roupas coloridas e leves, pois era primavera no país, ao contrário do outono que dominava o Japão.

Mas pouco a pouco a paisagem foi mudando. Logo a cidade deu espaço a um quadro campestre. As estradas perderam o asfalto e os jipes começaram a rodar sobre a terra.

Manolo ia apresentando pontos interessantes e contando curiosidades sobre cada coisa que julgava de importância maior. Estevão, entretanto, não parecia disposto a conversas. Aliás, os Weiss ainda não conheciam o timbre de voz do grande mexicano...

Quase duas horas depois os jipes invadiram uma cidade muito pequena e parada. Poucas pessoas circulavam pelas ruas, e aparentavam um aspecto cansado e empoeirado.

Omi viu uma placa onde se lia: "Bien vindos a Ciudad de Los Parvos".

(Omi) É aqui.

(Estevão) Sabe ler nosso idioma?

Finalmente o rapaz se dignara a puxar conversa. Tinha voz grossa e meio rouca, mas ainda assim agradável.

(Omi sorrindo) Só um pouco.

E pelo jeito o mexicano também dominava o japonês muito bem.

(Estevão) Ah.

Manolo manobrava o jipe com habilidade pelas ruas conhecidas, enquanto Estevão o seguia no segundo jipe.

(Manolo) Não se deixem enganar pela aparência desse lugar. Parece moroso, mas na realidade é bem agitado. Nós como Weiss tomamos conta não apenas de Los Parvos, mas das cidades vizinhas também.

(Yohji) Essas cidades vizinhas são maiores que Los Parvos?

(Manolo) Não muito...

(Aya)...

Os japoneses se entreolharam. Pelo jeito aquela equipe não estava acostumada mesmo a agitos maiores. Se eles 'caíssem' em Tokyo iriam se surpreender a pampa!

(Manolo) Temos alguns templos indígenas mais para o sul da cidade, e recebemos centenas de turistas todos os meses. Agora nosso país enfrenta uma crise que está afetando todos. E o fluxo dos visitantes diminuiu muito.

(Yohji) Essa é uma cidade turística?

(Manolo) Pode não parecer mas é.

(Yohji) Não se ofenda... é que realmente não parece...

(Manolo)...

O líder da Weiss japonesa lançou um olhar quase 'shi-ne' na direção do amante, dizendo que ele deveria ter cuidado com as idiotices que dizia.

Apesar disso Manolo não comentou nada. Apenas diminuiu a velocidade do jipe e estacionou em frente a uma pequena loja, onde se viam vários violões, violas, banjos, cavaquinhos e outros instrumentos de corda feitos de madeira.

(Manolo) É aqui.

Os Weiss saltaram do carro e pegaram suas malas ao mesmo tempo que Estevão estacionava o jipe.

(Ken) É bem longe da capital.

(Manolo sorrindo) Nossa área de atuação é essa. Creio que deve ter uma equipe melhor treinada atuando na capital, mas pelo que entendi eles estão sem tempo de nos ajudar.

(Yohji) Estranho.

(Manolo) Não é estranho quando se conhece a história. Alguns guerrilheiros estão fugindo da Bolívia e forçando passagem pelas fronteiras através da América Central. Eles querem firmar uma aliança com guerrilheiros mexicanos e derrubar em um golpe só tanto o nosso governo quanto o da Bolívia.

(Omi) Viemos parar no meio de uma guerra civil?

Os dois mexicanos sorriram ao ouvir a exclamação do jovem loirinho.

(Manolo) Não se preocupe. Sei que a equipe da capital dará conta. Se não tivéssemos esses problemas aqui nós ajudaríamos por lá. Mas não podemos dar as costas ao que acontece em nossa cidade.

(Ken) E o que exatamente acontece por aqui?

Foi nesse momento que um outro mexicano deixou a loja de violões, atraído pela animada conversa. Ao ver o companheiro, Manolo sorriu e apressou-se em fazer as apresentações.

(Manolo) Olá Paco. Recebemos ajuda ao nosso pedido. Esses são Aya e Yohji. Aqueles dois são... Ken e...

(Omi) Omi.

(Manolo) Ah é. Desculpe-me. Sou péssimo pra guardar nomes! Rapazes, esse é Paco o nosso terceiro compañero.

O tal Paco tinha a mesma estatura de Manolo, porém era bem mais magro. Possuía cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes grandes e tristonhos.

(Paco sorrindo) Olá.

Mesmo sorrindo o mexicano parecia carregado de tristeza. Tal característica impressionou os Weiss.

Disfarçando bem a surpresa da primeira impressão, os japoneses responderam ao cumprimento cordial.

Mais surpresos ainda os quatro ficaram ao notar que Paco parecia ter muita dificuldade para desgrudar os olhos do moreninho...

Yohji registrou bem aquilo, pra depois poder pegar no pé do jogador.

(Manolo) Vocês devem estar sentindo a diferença de fuso horário entre o México e o Japão. Sem contar que estamos a uma maior altitude, o ar é mais rarefeito e a respiração mais difícil... o que acham de repousar um pouco, e amanhã pela manhã a gente conversa melhor?

(Aya) Hn.

(Manolo) Estevão vai lhes mostrar os quartos. Temos nossos três quartos, um de hóspedes e uma sala onde podemos jogar colchões. Já está tudo ajeitado. Enquanto isso eu vou voltar para minhas obrigações na loja.

(Yohji) Obrigado.

(Manolo) Imagina. Descansem bem. A barra por aqui vai ser pesada.

Estevão fez um sinal com a cabeça para que os Weiss o seguissem atravessando uma porta lateral. Antes de entrar, Ken deu uma olhadinha para trás e flagrou Paco fitando-o com os olhos tristonhos. Foi uma imagem que o jogador não pôde apagar de sua mente.

oOo

(Estevão) Este quarto pertence a Manolo. Dois de vocês terão que dividi-lo.

(Yohji) É muito agradável.

E o loiro estava sendo sincero. O aposento era pequeno, porém muito limpo e organizado. A sensação no geral era de aconchego.

(Estevão) Manolo tem mania de limpeza. Além de ser um tagarela nato. Apesar disso é excelente líder.

(Ken) Não duvidamos.

Não passou despercebido aos japoneses que o tão calado Estevão falava bastante de Manolo. A maior frase dita por ele fora para descrever o companheiro... haveria um clima ali?

(Estevão) Vocês vão se sentir um tanto estranhos pela manhã, mas creio que seja pela diferença de altitudes. Seus corpos vão precisar de tempo para se adaptar. Claro que o sono ajuda, mas mesmo assim não é fácil.

(Yohji) O ar aqui é mesmo rarefeito.

(Estevão) Vencido o primeiro momento vocês se acostumarão. Vou mostrar o outro quarto. Ah, depois lhes trago um pouco de chá, para ajudar a relaxar.

Aya e Yohji ficaram no dormitório de Manolo. Ao ficar sozinhos trataram de ajeitar as malas num canto e trocar de roupa por peças mais leves. O México era verdadeiramente quente em fins de outubro.

oOo

(Estevão) Este é o quarto de Paco. Ele vai dormir na saleta que temos.

(Omi) Não queremos incomodar.

(Estevão) Não se preocupem com isso. Paco se vira bem. Manolo dormirá no meu quarto. Fiquem a vontade enquanto fervo água pra fazer chá.

Com a saída do grande mexicano Omi voltou-se para Ken e sorriu.

(Omi) Acho que Estevão estava nervoso com a nossa presença, por isso se mantinha calado. Receber ajuda para resolver os problemas devia ser muito desconcertante.

(Ken) Eles parecem legais.

(Omi) Pelo menos são hospitaleiros.

(Ken) Uaaaaahhhh... to mesmo cansado. Omi...

(Omi) O que foi?

(Ken) Aquele Paco...

O loirinho abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto tirava a blusa.

(Omi) Ele gostou de você...

(Ken)...

(Omi) Percebi isso claramente!!

(Ken) Mas... ele... parecia tão triste... me impressinou.

(Omi) Talvez ele queira que você o faça feliz...

Ao ouvir aquele gracejo Ken corou intensamente.

(Ken) Omi! Pare com isso... já não basta imaginar que Yohji vai pegar no meu pé até...

(Omi) Tem razão.

(Ken suspirando) Essas coisas só acontecem comigo...

E o chibi segurou-se para não rir da expressão desanimada do Weiss moreno.

oOo

No outro dia, por incrível que pareça, quem acordou primeiro foi o ex-detetive. Yohji despertou por volta das sete horas com uma terrível dor de cabeça. E uma fome do cão.

Também dormira direto desde o dia anterior, e a única coisa que havia ingerido fora um delicioso chá de ervas juntamente com biscoitos crocantes de chocolate.

Depois de trocar o pijama e depositar uma beijoca na face do amante adormecido, Yohji escapuliu do quarto e saiu vasculhando a casa. Guiou-se por vozes conhecidas e conseguiu chegar a cozinha.

(Yohji) Bom dia!

Os três mexicanos viraram-se para o playboy.

(Manolo) Bom dia! Acordou cedo.

(Yohji) Pois é...

(Estevão) Deve estar com fome.

Tanto Estevão quanto Manolo permaneciam sentados a mesa, esperando que Paco terminasse de cozinhar algo que cheirava muito bem.

(Manolo) Sente-se, Yohji. E prepare-se para provar as tortilhas mais saborosas de toda a sua vida.

(Yohji sorrindo) Pelo cheiro... tenho certeza de que diz a verdade. Aliás, você não teria por aí uma aspirina? Acho que minha cabeça vai estourar!

No mesmo instante Estevão levantou-se e procurou por um comprimido no armário. Encheu um copo com água e estendeu ambos ao Weiss japonês.

(Estevão) Aqui está.

(Yohji) Obrigado.

O próximo a surgir foi o jovem hacker. Omi vinha meio pálido, parecendo sonolento.

(Omi) Bom... dia...

(Yohji preocupado) Ei, o que foi? Tá passando mal?

(Omi) To meio tonto. Acho que minha pressão está baixa...

(Manolo) Senta aí. É melhor comer alguma coisa, eu não me arrisco a te dar remédio pra pressão com o seu estomago em jejum.

(Omi) Não preciso de remédio. Logo passa.

E o chibi sentou-se ao lado do playboy. Os cinco caíram em um silêncio reflexivo, que foi quebrado com a entrada do líder da Weiss oriental.

Aya vinha com a mesma expressão séria de todos os dias, e não cumprimentou a ninguém. Nem mesmo ao amante.

(Yohji) Alguém acordou pelo avesso hoje...

(Omi)...

(Manolo) Está tudo bem, Aya?

(Aya) Sim. Apenas acordei com sede.

Estevão ergueu-se da cadeira e cedeu lugar ao visitante ruivo. Aya sentou-se, ficando em frente a Yohji.

(Yohji) Quer água?

(Aya) Sim.

(Manolo) Yohji, fica a vontade. Tem água na geladeira, pode pegar.

O loiro concordou e pegou uma jarra geladinha pra Aya. Estendeu o copo que usara para tomar a aspirina.

Aya bebeu dois copos cheios e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ainda tinha sede, mas achou melhor parar de beber.

(Aya) Obrigado.

Finalmente Ken adentrou o ressinto. Vinha com a mão sobre o estomago e expressão contrafeita.

Os mexicanos se entreolharam e olharam para os Weiss.

(Manolo) O que foi isso? Os quatro estão passando mal?

Sua preocupação era evidente. Omi tratou de sorrir e tentar tranqüilizá-los.

(Omi) Estamos cansados da viagem, acho que um bom café da manhã resolve tudo isso.

(Paco suspirando) Está pronto.

Logo os assassinos se preparavam para tomar café e experimentar a tal receita deliciosa do tristonho mexicano. E Paco tinha uma mão muito boa para a cozinha.

Assim que começaram a comer, tanto Yohji quanto Omi sentiram-se melhores. A dor de cabeça do playboy foi amainando e a cor voltando as faces do chibi. Aparentemente a causa do mal estar de ambos era mesmo a fome.

Ken não estava muito a fim de comer, já que sentia enjôos, no entanto fez um esforço e devorou algumas (muitas na verdade) tortilhas. Aya alimentou-se bem, apesar de ainda estar com uma sede dos diabos.

(Yohji sorrindo) Já me sinto bem melhor!

(Omi) Eu também. Acho que podemos começar a falar da missão.

(Manolo) Concordo. De estomago cheio é fácil pensar e debater.

(Ken) Se esses enjôos não melhorarem eu tomo um sal de frutas.

(Paco) Tem ali no armário. Se quiser agora...

(Ken) Não. Não precisa. Eu espero um pouco mais.

O playboy estendeu a mão e segurou na de Aya.

(Yohji) Ainda tá de ressaca?

(Aya)...

(Yohji) É brincadeira!

(Manolo) Falando sério, ficamos muito aliviados que tenham aceitado nos ajudar. Sabemos que vivem em Tokyo, e que devem ter muitos problemas por lá... foi generoso demais vocês virem nos socorrer nesse fim de mundo.

Os japoneses ficaram um tanto sem jeito pela demonstração de gratidão. Manolo estava exagerando-lhes as qualidades. Porém antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa o líder dos mexicanos continuou com as revelações.

(Manolo) Nós damos conta do recado na maioria das vezes. Geralmente eles usam o fluxo de turistas para contrabandear tóxicos e aparelhos falsificados que recebem do Paraguai.

(Estevão) O que está nos preocupando é a venda de pessoas.

(Manolo) Começou a cerca de um ano. Não estamos segurando os raptos, e na verdade creio que esse foi um dos fatores que espantou os turistas: as pessoas vinham pra Los Parvos e simplesmente desapareciam.

(Yohji) As pessoas raptadas são vendidas como escravas?

(Manolo) Desconfiamos que sim. Tentamos descobrir mais coisas mas...

(Paco) Não sabemos onde fica o esconderijo deles.

(Estevão) Capturamos um capanga e o interrogamos.

(Manolo) Só descobrimos que eles estão armando mais um golpe para os próximos dias. E é coisa grande, pois o tal capanga estava muito ansioso.

(Paco) Tentamos arrancar qualquer informação dele, só que o infeliz trancou os lábios.

(Ken) Por isso chamaram a gente?

(Estevão) Sim.

(Manolo) Se eles planejam algo grande, devemos tentar dar um golpe neles e quem sabe abalar as estruturas dessa organização. É horrível admitir, mas eles estão sempre um passo a nossa frente.

(Paco) Estou treinando pra ser um hacker mas... não gosto de computadores.

(Estevão) Nenhum de nós três gosta.

(Manolo) Vamos nos virando do jeito que é possível.

(Aya) Vocês têm alguma idéia de pra quando é esse golpe?

(Manolo) Infelizmente não. Talvez hoje, talvez amanhã ou depois. Tenho certeza que é pra logo.

(Ken) E como eles costumam agir?

(Estevão) Sempre nos bares. As vítimas são vistas circulando, bebendo alguma coisa. No dia seguinte tem-se a notícia de que a pessoa desapareceu.

(Manolo) Já tentamos vigiar e não deu certo.

(Estevão) Usamos todo o tipo de artimanhas e falhamos. Talvez desconfiem de nós.

(Yohji) Podemos tentar essa de vigiar. Somos desconhecidos e podemos passar por turistas.

(Omi) Tem razão.

(Aya) Omi, você vai ser a isca. Chame a atenção nos bares. Kudou, Hidaka e eu te daremos cobertura.

(Omi) Entendido.

(Manolo) E nós?

(Aya) Vocês dão cobertura a nós. Não devem aparecer para não assustar os inimigos. Começaremos essa noite.

(Manolo) Entendido.

(Estevão) Vocês terão uma boa cobertura. Hoje é primeiro de novembro. Muita gente vai aos bares. Sorte que só temos dois em Los Parvos.

(Ken) O que tem o dia de hoje? É alguma festa?

(Paco sorrindo) Não. Mas amanhã é Finados. Dia de todos los muertos...

O moreninho sentiu um arrepio subindo por suas costas e não soube dizer se era por tentar imaginar o que os mexicanos comemoravam naquele feriado ou saber-se alvo do sorriso do Weiss tão tristonho. Sorriso, aliás, que de caloroso não tinha nada...

Os sete ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Logo Manolo deu um barulhento tapa sobre a mesa e sorriu.

(Manolo) Que é isso, compañeros?! Finados é só amanhã, nada de tristeza. Acho que não é recomendado que o povo veja vocês em nossa companhia, pois com isso o disfarce poderia ser anulado.

(Aya) Hn.

(Omi) Temos que ficar em casa.

(Manolo) Estevão ficará com vocês. Paco e eu tomamos conta da loja de Guitarras. E a noite... colocaremos nosso plano em ação.

Todos concordaram com a sugestão do mexicano.

oOo

O dia passou de maneira muito lenta e tediosa. Ken e Yohji ajudaram Estevão na cozinha, enquanto Aya observava Omi navegar na internet no laptop que trouxera consigo. O chibi tentava descobrir algo relacionado as atividades ilegais que ocorriam em Los Parvos.

Em determinado momento, o playboy abriu a geladeira vasculhando-a e procurando por algumas verduras que Estevão pedira.

Foi então que seus olhos caíram sobre quatro ampolas pequenas, guardadas num cantinho.

(Yohji) Ei, Ken... venha ver isso.

O moreninho se aproximou sentindo o interesse despertar.

(Ken) O que foi?

Yohji pegou uma das ampolas e mostrou ao companheiro. O vidrinho tinha uma etiqueta marcada com a letra "T". Os outros também estavam marcados com letras. Tinha um "H", um "K" e "F".

(Yohji) Estranho... isso não parece...

(Manolo) Sangue.

Os Weiss se assustaram com a entrada repentina do líder dos mexicanos.

Manolo foi até eles e pegou a ampola das mãos de Yohji, depois recolheu as outras três.

(Ken) Sangue?

(Manolo) Na verdade são coquetéis. O "T" quer dizer _tetrametanfina_, o "H" quer dizer _hipocontrocil_. Os outros dois também são remédios, mas ainda não decorei o nome. Paco está doente... muito doente, amigos. E isso é o que está segurando a barra dele.

(Ken surpreso) Oh!

(Yohji) Sinto muito.

(Manolo) Vocês não achavam que aquela tristeza toda é de nascença, não é?

(Ken)...

(Yohji) E o que Paco tem?

(Manolo) Leucemia.

Continua...

* * *

(1) Er... sabe... apesar dos Weiss estarem indo pro México eu to usando palavras mexicanas e espanholas todas misturadas... He, he, he... n.n"" Gomen...

(2) Ei! A fic é AyaxYohji!! Não se deixem enganar!! ¬¬ Acho que me perdi um pouco aqui, mas logo tudo volta ao normal.

(3) Idéia da Evil usada de maneira... diferente...

(4) Eu que o diga. Foi preciso duas fics pro infeliz se tocar que queria namorar!! ¬¬"""

(5) Os alienígenas verdinhos são a maior prova disso. No fundo eu queria saber se é mesmo o Ken que tem tanta 'tara' pelos aliens! ¬¬

**NOTA**: Essa fic é a primeira de uma série que chamarei de "Dark side storys". Quero testar meu lado negro e ver se consigo fazer os Weiss sofrerem um pouco, tanto fisica quando psicologicamente falando. Buahahahahah! E a última fic da série será a pior e mais sangrenta de todas... aguardem!!


	2. Aparências enganam

_**Título**_: Dia de los muertos  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: lemon, violência explícita, RA  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Os Weiss viajarão para um novo país, a fim de ajudar uma equipe em apuros. Ou talvez eles é que precisem de ajuda.  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 02 da saga (vindo logo após Nightmare). Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes.

* * *

**Dia de los muertos****  
Kaline Bogard**

**2ª PARTE – Aparências enganam...**

(Yohji surpreso) Leucemia?

(Ken) Não parece...

(Manolo) Descobrimos a pouco tempo. Acho que nem o próprio Paco digeriu o que isso significa. Conheço a doença e sei que logo nosso compañero precisará ir para um hospital e... teremos que aceitar o que está por vir...

A infelicidade nublou o semblante do líder mexicano por um segundo, mas logo Manolo se recuperou e tentou sorrir.

(Manolo) Não se preocupem. Estevão e eu estamos ao lado de Paco. Mesmo que ele se desespere, não deixaremos que desista.

Manolo saiu sem esperar mais comentários. Ken e Yohji se entreolharam em silêncio. Aquela equipe estava com grandes problemas, e em todos os sentidos. Como se não fosse suficiente enfrentar uma quadrilha bem equipada e organizada, agora um dos integrantes ficava doente.

Não havia nada que aliviasse uma descoberta dessas.

Estevão voltou para a cozinha e franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o desanimo dos dois japoneses.

(Estevão) O que houve?

(Yohji) Já sabemos de tudo...

(Ken) Sobre Paco. E sentimos muito de verdade.

(Estevão) Como... descobriram?

(Ken) Manolo acabou de sair, e ele nos contou.

(Estevão) Por favor... não falemos sobre isso... e será que poderiam guardar segredo de Aya e Omi? É muito triste pra nós...

(Ken) Sim, claro.

Logo os três assassinos voltaram a se entreter com o almoço.

oOo

Quando não se tem nada para fazer o dia demora a passar. E não foi diferente daquela vez. Tanto os japoneses quanto os mexicanos estavam ansiosos pela chegada da noite, para poder colocar o plano em prática.

A um certo momento do dia o tédio de Yohji atingiu um ápice. Foi quando todos estavam sentados na sala, após o almoço. Era costume de Los Parvos fechar as lojas para a sesta. Os sete assistiam televisão sem nenhum ânimo. A verdade é que Ken, Manolo e Estevão dormiam sentados no sofá.

(Yohji) Er... Aya...?

(Aya) Hn?

O ruivo nem mesmo olhou para o amante.

(Yohji irritado) Poderíamos terminar de falar a sós sobre aquele assunto...?

Aya voltou os olhos para Yohji e prestou atenção nele.

(Aya) Que assunto?

(Yohji) AQUELE assunto, lembra? "Aquele"... aquele que a gente conversa de vez em SEMPRE... A-QUE-LE...!

Finalmente a ficha caiu e os olhos violetas de Aya brilharam com intensidade. Yohji estava falando sobre 'aquele' assunto... como não entendera antes?

(Aya) Claro.

Imensamente feliz, o loiro se pôs em pé e tomou a direção do quarto, sendo seguido pelo espadachim.

Omi e Paco, os únicos que ainda estavam acordados se entreolharam, ao que o mexicano balançou a cabeça inconformado.

(Paco) Não era mais fácil Yohji ter dito que queria dar umazinha?

(Omi)!!

O chibi arregalou os olhos e corou de leve. Paco não era nem um pouco bobo... muito pelo contrário!

oOo

Logo que chegaram ao quarto de Manolo, Aya tratou de passar a tranca na porta, enquanto Yohji sentava na cama.

(Yohji) Vem cá. Vou lhe fazer uma massagem. Quem sabe a hora não passa mais rápido?

Aya não disse nada, porém ficou intimamente mais que satisfeito. Seu amante tinha uma mão maravilhosa para aplicar massagens! Aquilo seria muito bom.

Obedientemente, o líder da Weiss tirou a blusa e estendeu-se ao lado de Yohji sobre o colchão.

(Yohji) Veja isso...

Mostrou vitorioso um vidro com creme hidratante que retirara da própria mala. Aya viu e assentiu.

Em seguida o ruivo sentiu o creme sendo colocado sobre suas costas quentes. E as mãos hábeis do loiro começaram a espalhá-lo de maneira delicada, porém firme.

Aquela era uma das vantagens de ter um amante mais experiente. Yohji já fizera um pouco de quase tudo, e sempre tinha um truque novo para surpreender Aya. Ou mesmo quando apenas faziam amor já era mágico, maravilhoso, indescritível.

Os dedos longos continuavam movendo-se em círculos, indo e vindo por toda a extensão de pele branca. Ocasionalmente parando nos ombros, que recebiam uma atenção toda especial.

(Yohji) Você está tenso.

(Aya) Hn.

O ruivo se abandonara completamente às carícias. Aproveitando cada segundo. Ele sabia que não podia abrir mão de momentos como aquele. Queria o loiro apenas pra si. As mãos gentis deveriam fazer massagens apenas nele. As atenções e mimos deveriam ser apenas dele.

Sentindo o sangue se inflamar, Aya virou o corpo interrompendo a massagem e passou a mão pela nuca de Yohji, puxando-o para um beijo. Os lábios se tocaram, e num segundo a língua atrevida do ex-detetive invadia-lhe a boca com avidez, sem reserva ou hesitação.

A correspondência foi imediata. O ruivo também sabia trabalhar com a língua, sondando a boca do amante, reconhecendo cada canto, cada detalhe.

Logo as mãos acompanharam com movimentos ousados, explorando e passeando por locais que já sabiam causar prazer ao outro.

Sem aviso prévio Yohji parou o beijo, mas apenas para retirar a própria blusa.

O líder da Weiss acompanhou o 'streap tease' com os olhos brilhando. Nunca se cansaria de observar o seu amante. Como ele era lindo! Tinha o copo magro e perfeito, de formas esguias, na medida certa!

Yohji sorriu ao ver a expressão abobalhada do ruivo. Imaginou que o próprio Aya não tinha consciência do quanto era gostoso!

A pele pálida e macia do ruivo estava toda arrepiada, e isso encheu o playboy de deliciosa e incontrolável expectativa. Sem poder resistir mais o loiro abraçou Aya, estreitando-o entre seus braços com força. Tal contato fez Aya estremecer de prazer, ao sentir as peles nuas e quentes se tocando.

Ver seu amante estremecer encheu Yohji de desejo.

(Yohji) Aya, você nunca vai saber o quanto te gosto...

O loiro murmurou aquilo bem pertinho do ouvido do outro, fazendo um novo arrepio percorrer o corpo de cima a baixo. Aquele tom de voz era por demais provocativo.

(Aya) Quero você... Yohji. Quero me sentir dentro de você... agora...

Yohji sorriu de orelha a orelha e balançou a cabeça. Nunca negaria um pedido daquele ruivo.

As roupas foram tiradas, com habilidade e experiência. Ambos ficaram nus, apenas se apreciando.

(Aya) Oh... Yohji...

Era uma visão que nunca enjoaria. Como o outro podia ser tão lindo? Yohji também se deliciava com o corpo do amante. Estendeu a mão, deixando os dedos deslizarem pelo tórax de Aya, brincando e apalpando de leve, descendo sempre em direção ao membro que já despertava ereto e duro feito rocha.

(Aya) Ah...anh...

Foi uma tortura o momento em que os dedos esguios roçaram de leve sobre seu pênis, apenas provocando. Yohji observou a reação de modo encantado. Adorava brincar assim com Aya.

Prosseguiu deslizando a ponta do dedo por toda a extensão do membro, com pressão muito leve, porém presente. Aya ficou tenso, ofegante com a diversão maliciosa.

(Yohji sorrindo) O que foi?

Fez-se de inocente, enquanto continuava a deslizar os dedos para cima e para baixo, quando sem aviso algum fechou a mão ao redor daquele pedaço de carne pulsante e túrgida.

(Aya) Ahhhh!

Pego de surpresa o ar lhe faltou. Mas ainda teve força de vontade o suficiente para colocar a mão sobe a de Yohji e retirá-la de seu pênis.

(Yohji)...

O loiro ficou surpreso por Aya ter interrompido sua diversão. Interrogou-o com os olhos de jade. O espadachim balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e se manteve firme.

(Aya) Não é isso que eu quero. Não hoje.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Eu quero você, Yohji.

(Yohji sorrindo) Temos tempo de sobra...

(Aya) Não posso esperar.

Sorrindo ainda mais Yohji deu-se por vencido. Como poderia deixar de agradar aquele ruivo maravilhoso? Pra mostrar isso, Yohji esticou-se na cama e abriu as pernas convidando Aya a deitar sobre si.

(Yohji) Se é isso que você quer...

Mais que depressa o ruivo ajeitou-se, posicionando a cabeça do membro latejante à entrada apertada e começou a forçar passagem de modo lento e constante. Segurou no quadril do loiro com uma das mãos, ajudando-o a erguer o corpo. Isso facilitou ainda mais a penetração e intensificou o prazer de ter seu pênis deslizando para dentro daquele corpo quente e acolhedor.

Aya podia sentir como a pressão das paredes macias era enlouquecedora. Os movimentos involuntários do corpo do amante acariciavam seu membro, fazendo seu corpo estremecer e suar de prazer.

Arfando, o espadachim descansou o tórax contra o peito do playboy, sentindo a respiração do corpo abaixo do seu que também estava descompassada. Sentia o coração do amante batendo depressa, ansioso por mais prazer, por mais sensações incontroláveis.

Ainda segurando o quadril de Yohji, Aya iniciou com o desejado movimento de vai e vem, notando que o amante arqueava as costas e entreabria os lábios, respirando ainda mais forte.

Os gemidos que seguiram as investidas do ruivo deram a certeza de que Yohji gostava cada vez mais do que Aya fazia. Tal certeza encheu o coração do espadachim de ternura, obrigando-o a observar bem a expressão extasiada do loiro, que mantinha os olhos cerrados enquanto uma das mãos segurava o braço de Aya e a outra apertava com força o lençol branco.

Aya continuou a se mover mais e mais rápido, fazendo seu membro deslizar pela entradinha apertada quase com desespero, tocando cada vez mais fundo no corpo do playboy.

Foi então que Yohji se consumiu num mar de êxtase, perdendo-se em ondas de prazer. Com muito custo mordeu o lábio inferior, prendendo um grito alto quando o orgasmo o atingiu. Passou os braços pelo corpo de Aya e o puxou, prendendo-o num abraço cheio de carinho.

Aya também gozou, quase no mesmo instante, inundando Yohji com um jorro abundante de sêmen, sentindo as contrações involuntárias do corpo do ex-detetive ao redor de seu pênis pulsante.

Relaxando o corpo, o líder da Weiss apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Yohji, notando as respirações se acalmarem, enquanto podia sentir que o abdômen de ambos estava lambuzado com o sêmen do playboy.

Novamente o amor entre eles fora maravilhoso e diferente das outras vezes. Aya só sentia aquela satisfação quando dormia com Yohji e podia tê-lo ao seu lado.

(Yohji) Aya... eu...

Mas acabou calando-se. Não sabia se deveria confessar que amava o ruivo. Aya nunca havia dito 'amo você' nem ao pedir compromisso sério... era melhor não forçar nada, apesar de intuir que o espadachim também nutria sentimentos fortes.

Aya sentiu os braços de Yohji apertando-o mais num abraço de certo modo desesperado. Apesar disso não falou nada. Não sentia ser aquele o momento para tratar de assuntos mal resolvidos. Sempre haveria tempo...

Um tanto cansados, ambos deslizaram para um sono reparador. Depois tomariam banho, e aí sim estariam prontos para a missão.

oOo

Ao cair da noite, Manolo e Paco fecharam a loja e vieram ter com os outros assassinos.

Os sete se reuniram na sala, vestidos pra missão.

(Aya) Quais são os codinomes de vocês?

(Manolo) Estevão é Navajo, Paco é Comanche e eu sou Apache.

(Omi sorrindo) Nomes de tribos indígenas?

(Manolo) Isso mesmo. E os de vocês?

(Aya) Abyssinian, Balinese, Siberian e Bombay.

(Estevão) Nomes de gatos?

(Aya) É.

O ruivo lançou um olhar irritado na direção de Yohji. Aparentemente sem motivo algum o playboy e o jogador resolveram ser gentis ao extremo com Paco, cercando-o de delicada atenção.

Tal interesse por parte de Ken era até compreensível, já que Paco parecia ter gostado do moreninho. Seria justo que recebesse mais atenção em troca. Mas isso não se aplicava em relação a Yohji.

Quando pensava nisso Aya ficava meio... enciumado.

(Omi) Ei, Aya...?

Piscando, o espadachim voltou os olhos ametistas na direção de Omi e fechou ainda mais a carranca.

(Manolo) Estão prontos?

O líder dos assassinos mexicanos disfarçou e repetiu a pergunta que o chibi fizera a Aya. Na verdade estavam todos prontos.

(Manolo) Ótimo. Um dos bares fica a três quarteirões daqui. É uma espécie de taverna, e é mais freqüentada do que a outra. Melhor começar por lá, não é?

(Ken) É o alvo principal dos bandidos?

(Manolo) Sim.

(Yohji) Então será o nosso ponto de partida.

(Aya) Omi vai na frente fingindo que é um turista. Ken, Yohji e eu nos dividiremos e cercaremos o perímetro na parte de dentro da taverna. Manolo, Estevão e Paco tomam conta da parte de fora.

(Manolo) Entendido.

Omi abriu um estojo preto e tirou três comunicadores extras. Entregou-os aos assassinos mexicanos.

(Omi) Usem na freqüência 02. São aparelhos especiais de longa distância e vão nos manter em contato.

Os latinos agradeceram e colocaram os mini comunicadores na orelha, sentindo-se mais seguros com a tecnologia de ponta apresentada pelos japoneses.

Verificando que estava tudo pronto, os sete perceberam que chegara a hora da ação!

oOo

Omi observou bem a tal taverna. "El Perro" era o nome e ao lado das letras fora feito a caricatura de um cão que mais parecia uma hiena.

Havia um grande movimento ao redor do local, parecendo mesmo agitado.

(Omi) Estou dentro.

O chibi murmurou baixinho quando passou pela porta. O interior de El Perro era muito escuro e o ar totalmente carregado pelo cheiro de fumaça de cigarro e bebida antiga.

(Omi baixinho) Balinese vai adorar isso...

(Yohji indignado) _Ei!!_

Sorrindo, o chibi abriu espaço entre as pessoas que procuravam diversão no bar. E tinha bastante gente por ali. Com muito sacrifício o Weiss chegou ao balcão e pediu uma cerveja.

(Atendente) Não temos cerveja.

(Omi)... e vinho?

(Atendente) Não.

O homem ficou visivelmente aborrecido por ter que atender uma criança.

(Omi) O que diabos tem aqui?

O loirinho tentou dar uma de valentão irritado, antes que o cara pensasse em colocá-lo pra fora por ser menor de idade.

(Manolo) _Pede tequila, Bombay. É tudo o que eles servem._

(Atendente) Ei, gurumino, que modo de falar é esse?!

(Omi) Dá uma tequila então.

O homem mirou Omi de alto a baixo e fez uma expressão incrédula. Acabou por dar de ombros e virar as costas.

(Atendente)... já vem.

Com o afastamento do tipo mal encarado, o jovem hacker olhou discretamente ao seu redor, mas ninguém parecia notar sua presença.

(Omi baixinho) Ok, pessoal. É a vez de vocês.

(Ken) _Estou indo, Bombay._

E imediatamente o moreno entrou no bar. Foi até o balcão e ignorou propositadamente o companheiro. Pegou um copo com tequila e foi refugiar-se ao fundo esquerdo do salão, ocultando-se nas sombras, onde podia vigiar sem ser visto.

(Ken baixinho) Estou em posição.

(Yohji) _Entendido, Siberian. Agora vou eu..._

O playboy seguiu os passos do jogador, e após pegar sua tequila foi para o fundo direito do bar, no exato oposto a Ken.

(Yohji baixinho) Ok... Abyssinian, sua vez_._

(Aya) _Hn._

O ruivo fez exatamente a mesma coisa que seus três companheiros, porém sentou-se ao lado da porta, de onde podia controlar todos que entravam e saíam.

(Aya baixinho) Apache, Comanche e Navajo... é com vocês agora.

(Manolo) _Ok._

As horas passaram morosas e cansativas. Os Weiss enrolavam o máximo possível com o copo de tequila, apenas bebericando, sem nunca acabar com tudo. Não podiam ingerir muito álcool, pois estavam no meio de uma importante missão.

Yohji já havia fumado quase o maço todo, e estava tão entediado quanto seus companheiros, apesar dos outros não fumarem.

Foi então que Ken resolveu exteriorizar o pensamento que era compartilhado por todos.

(Ken baixinho) Abyssinian, acho que eles não vão agir nesse bar! Que tal darmos um giro no outro?

Antes que o espadachim pudesse responder Manolo deu o alarme.

(Manolo) _Atenção! Dois homens suspeitos estão prestes a entrar no Perro!_

(Paco) _Já vi esses dois andando em companhia daquele capanga que capturamos..._

Mal Paco terminou a frase e os tais sujeitos passaram pela porta sendo possível então que Aya os visse. E os caras eram realmente suspeitos: com quase dois metros de altura, fortes feito touros, expressão cerrada e mal humorada. Vestiam sombreiros escuros e chapeis encardidos.

(Aya baixinho) Atenção, Bombay. Estão indo para o balcão.

(Omi baixinho) Ok.

Assim que os caras encostaram, Omi simulou estar meio bêbado, falando sozinho e coisas sem sentido.

Os supostos inimigos olharam fixamente para o chibi e chamaram o atendente com um sinal de cabeça.

(Homem1) Quem é o moleque?

O interrogado deu de ombros e fungou indiferente.

(Atendente) Sei lá. Apareceu aí botando panca e enchendo a cara... bebeu um copo e já tá alto.

(Homem2) Veio sozinho?

(Atendente) Veio.

Os sujeitos concordaram e pareceram perder o interessem em Omi.

Os outros Weiss haviam acompanhado a conversa dos homens através dos comunicadores e desconfiaram daquelas perguntas. Provavelmente eram as pessoas que procuravam.

(Aya baixinho) Bombay... saía agora. Se eles te seguirem nós os interceptamos. Caso contrário vamos para o outro bar.

(Omi) Eu... vou...

O arqueiro respondeu alto, tanto para o líder japonês quanto para os dois fulanos. Depois se ergueu cambaleante e saiu lentamente do bar, trombando em algumas pessoas e pedindo desculpas com uma falsa voz pastosa.

Assim que ele saiu, os dois homens se entreolharam e trocaram um sorriso. Ergueram-se e saíram logo atrás.

(Ken baixinho) São eles!

(Yohji baixinho) Vamos a ação!

(Aya baixinho) Hn.

Os três levantaram-se quase ao mesmo tempo e escapuliram do bar após pagar a tequila ingerida.

Saíram na rua escura e... vazia.

(Ken) Merda! Para onde eles foram?

Só agora os Weiss se deram conta de que na frente do bar existiam três ruas. O chibi podia ter seguido por qualquer uma delas.

(Ken) Bombay! Bombay, onde você está?

O comunicador chiou alto, fazendo os assassinos praguejarem.

(Yohji) Que porra de interferência!

Testaram o aparelho, mas não deu certo. Alguma coisa havia danificado seriamente os micro comunicadores. Não era mais possível trocarem informações com Omi e os mexicanos.

(Ken) Droga. O que fazemos, Abyssinian?

(Aya) Vamos nos separar. Cada um segue por uma rua e quem os encontrar...

O ruivo ia dizer "avisa pelos comunicadores" mas lembrou-se de que não poderiam utilizá-los.

(Ken) Rápido, gente! Bombay pode estar em perigo!

(Yohji) Bombay! Bombay, está na escuta?

O playboy tentou mais uma vez e novamente foi inútil. Estavam sem nenhum tipo de comunicação.

(Ken) Onde estarão Apache e os outros? Eles deveriam ficar por perto.

(Yohji) Será que algo deu errado? É melhor nos separarmos mesmo. O importante é encontrar Bombay. Aqueles gigantes parecem fortes e se pegarem o chibi...

(Ken) Dois contra dois já seria desvantagem. Imagina Bombay contra aqueles brutamontes.

(Aya) Hn. Balinese e eu iremos por duas das ruas. Siberian tente localizar Apache e os outros, depois siga atrás de Bombay pela terceira rua.

(Ken) Entendido!

(Yohji) Ok!

Ken deu as costas aos companheiros e rumou em direção a parte de trás do Perro, tentando encontrar os mexicanos. Onde eles poderiam estar?

Por sua vez, Aya seguiu pela rua imediatamente a direita da frente do bar, enquanto Yohji pegava a do meio, deixando a terceira (da esquerda) para o moreninho.

oOo

Omi havia seguido em frente pela rua escura por alguns minutos. Esperava as instruções de Aya, mas elas não vieram.

(Omi) Abyssinian? Os caras não estão me seguindo, ouviu? O que devo fazer? Continuar com as ordens e ir para o outro bar?

Silenciou esperando que o ruivo respondesse, mas estranhamente os comunicadores pareciam ter parado de funcionar.

Ponderou indeciso sobre sua próxima ação. O que fazer? Voltar atrás ou seguir o plano inicial?

Decidiu-se por seguir em frente.

(Omi) Pessoal, estou indo para o outro bar. Podem me ouvir? Vou continuar com o roteiro.

(Manolo) _Bombay? Na escuta?_

O chibi ficou imensamente aliviado ao ouvir a voz do mexicano.

(Omi) Apache o que está acontecendo?

(Manolo) _Não sei. Temos uma interferência nos sinais. Siga o plano e vá para a próxima taverna. Vou tentar entrar em contato com Abyssinian e avisar do que estamos combinando._

(Omi aliviado) Ótimo! Conto com vocês!

Suspirando, o chibi mudou o rumo. Lembrou-se das instruções de Estevão e seguiu para o lado que julgava ficar seu próximo local alvo.

oOo

Aya corria pela rua, atento a qualquer movimento estranho vindo das sombras. Reparava em como era feio aquele local: as casas que cercavam ambos os lados da estreita rua eram feitas de madeira velha e decadente, todas mal pintadas.

Não havia nenhuma luz acesa no interior das residências. Talvez todos estivessem dormindo devido ao adianto da hora.

O chão não fora asfaltado, e a poeira avermelhada sujava os sapatos do líder da Weiss japonesa, porém isso não importava.

Muitas coisas fervilhavam na mente do espadachim. Já desconfiava que Omi não seguira por aquela rua. Aya corria a quase quinze minutos e não vira nem sinal do jovem companheiro.

Por outro lado não entendia o desaparecimento dos mexicanos. Teriam sido eles capturados? Teriam caído nas mãos dos inimigos, ao invés de Omi? Sendo assim, onde estava o chibi?

E porque diabos os comunicadores não davam sinal? Até momentos atrás a comunicação era perfeita! E de repente não podiam mais entrar em contato uns com os outros. O sinal dos aparelhos tinha longo alcance, eram máquinas novas...

Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Aya já estava desistindo da corrida quando deu de cara com o fim da rua. Na verdade com a interrupção da rua...

No meio do caminho havia uma enorme grade de ferro. A mesma tinha aparência sólida e resistente, e era muito alta, sendo impossível saltá-la. Ia de um lado para o outro, fixada em grossas paredes de concreto, barrando completamente a passagem.

(Aya surpreso) Ora!

O que fazia aquela grade no meio do caminho, além de impedir a travessia? Com certeza tinha algum propósito.

Aya podia ver muito bem que a rua continuava além das barras de ferro, levando por um caminho meio escuro e vazio. Aliás, igual à rua por onde viera.

O líder da Weiss japonesa ficou um instante parado, apenas olhando aquilo sem entender lhufas. Não havia lógica em colocar uma grade alta, visivelmente intransponível no meio de uma rua praticamente deserta... ou havia?

Aya desfilava os olhos ametista pelas barras, intrigado com a espessura das mesmas. Teve certeza de que nem sua afiada katana poderia rompê-las.

Aproximando-se, o espadachim esticou o braço e ia tocar na grade quando ouviu passos que vinham correndo em sua direção pelo lado de lá da grade.

O ruivo levou a mão a katana pronto para se defender, e foi um ato instintivo, visto que estava protegido pela grade.

Qual foi a surpresa do ruivo ao perceber que quem se aproximava era Yohji. A surpresa do loiro não foi menor.

(Yohji) Ei! O que você tá fazendo aí, Abyssinian?

(Aya suspirando) O mesmo que você.

(Yohji)...

Ambos se aproximaram da grade e se fitaram.

(Aya) Eu segui pela rua e ela acaba aqui.

(Yohji) Ah... não vi Bombay em lugar nenhum. Mas pra que colocaram essa coisa aqui? Agora temos que dar a volta.

(Aya) Estranho...

O playboy olhou para cima e calculou mentalmente a altura das barras.

(Yohji) Não dá pra pular. Veja... é muito alta.

(Aya) Notei.

Yohji torceu os lábios de modo irritado. As coisas estavam dando todas erradas! Não hesitou em despejar toda sua frustração chutando a grade.

(Yohji) Droga de coisa idiota. Pior é Bombay que sumiu... espero que esteja tudo bem com ele... tentei usar o comunicador várias vezes mas não adiantou nada. Hoje decididamente não é o nosso dia!

(Aya) Melhor voltarmos. Talvez Siberian tenha descoberto algo.

(Yohji sorrindo) Espero que sim. E que ele tenha descoberto algo bom senão...

Aya franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar algo surgindo por trás de Yohji.

(Aya)...

O ruivo arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer os dois sujeitos que supostamente perseguiam Omi.

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Aya) BALINESE ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!!

Felizmente Yohji era dono de reflexos invejáveis, e isso o salvou de cair nos braços de um dos suspeitos. Mas não o ajudou a escapar do outro.

(Yohji) !!

(Aya) Maldição!!

O ruivo olhou para os lados sem saber o que fazer. Não podia passar pela grade, nem teria tempo de dar a volta! Seria tarde demais!

Enquanto isso, Yohji tentou fazer força para escapar do abraço do inimigo, mas o cara tinha músculos potentes, e apertava com força.

(Homem1) Esses caras são sempre uns otários.

Ambos estavam sem os chapeis, e podia-se ver que o que falara era ruivo, enquanto o outro tinha cabelos castanhos.

(Homem2) Mas Raul, veja, temos um telespectador. O amiguinho desse aqui.

(Raul) Hmmmm... isso me dá uma idéia Tony... o que acha de um showzinho pro ruivo.

(Aya)!!

Preocupado, Aya olhou para os lados. Não tinha como ajudar o amante!

(Yohji) Maldito!!

O loiro forcejava, mas não seria fácil escapar dos braços de Raul. O Weiss fez uma força suprema, e então o inimigo abriu os braços de repente, soltando e quase derrubando Yohji que se equilibrou a custo.

Tony apertou ambas as mãos, fazendo os dedos estralarem, enquanto Raul torcia balançava o pescoço no estilo de um boxeador.

(Tony sorrindo) Faz tempo que não treinamos...

Ao ouvir aquilo Yohji empalideceu terrivelmente, sabendo que se não acontecesse um milagre acabaria levando uma surra...

Olhou para o lado de Aya, e o amante também estava pálido. Porém não podia fazer grande coisa...

E então o massacre começou.

Yohji até conseguiu se esquivar de alguns ataques, e acertar uns socos nos inimigos, mas Raul e Tony nem mesmo sentiram.

O primeiro golpe fez o Weiss enxergar milhares de estrelas na noite escura. Ele tonteou, mas não chegou a cair. O segundo golpe lhe tirou sangue do nariz, e o terceiro partiu-lhe os lábios.

Aya perdeu a voz ao ver a cena. Sacou a afiada espada e atacou as barras de ferro com toda a sua força. A lâmina arrancou faíscas e foi só. No entanto ele não desistiu. Continuou batendo a espada contra o ferro disposto a destruir e passar para o outro lado.

Os inimigos nem se deram conta do esforço inútil. Divertiam-se muito mais batendo na bela vítima loira, que não resistiria por mais tempo.

Tony encaixou um cruzado de direita no queixo de Yohji que quase lhe tirou os sentidos. O Weiss caiu de joelhos no chão de terra, sangrando muito, mas os inimigos não tiveram piedade.

Raul pegou o loiro pelo colarinho do sobretudo e o ergueu como se Yohji não fosse mais que um boneco de pano.

(Raul) Ah, que fraquinho...

(Tony) He, he, he... ainda queremos nos divertir mais…

Então Tony sorriu de modo selvagem, aproximou-se do Weiss e segurou-o pelos braços, torcendo-os sem consideração alguma. A forte torção fez os ossos estalarem e Yohji se encolher de dor.

(Yohji) AHHHHHHHHH!!

Com certeza o talTony lhe quebrara o braço!

Aya parou de atacar a grade com a espada. Pensou em lançá-la contra os inimigos, mas mesmo que acertasse um deles, o outro poderia usar a katana para causar um ferimento pior no amante!

Era uma situação desesperadora!! Onde estariam os outros nesse momento?

Ignorando a angústia do espadachim, os inimigos continuaram com a sádica diversão. Enquanto Tony segurava firmemente Yohji pelos braços, Raul acertava potentes golpes no estomago e tórax do ex-detetive, fazendo-o gemer a cada instante.

(Tony) Gringos não são de nada.

A um golpe mais forte Yohji cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

Tal visão inflamou a ira de Aya, que voltou a atacar as barras com redobrada selvageria. E novamente foi inútil. Faíscas voavam e nada mais.

Raul começou a ofegar, cansado de tanto surrar o Weiss. Decidiu por um ponto final naquilo. Mandou um cruzado de direita certeiro no rosto de sua vítima arrancando mais sangue do nariz de Yohji.

Tony soltou o loiro que tombou pesadamente no chão de terra. Estava liquidado.

O outro brutamontes riu escandalosamente e cutucou Yohji de leve com a ponta da botina, apenas para se certificar que o Weiss estava mesmo sem sentidos.

(Raul) Vamos dar o fora daqui.

Aya desistiu de atacar a grade. Ficou imensamente aliviado ao ouvir que os dois iam embora. Pelos menos poderia dar a volta na rua e levar o amante diretamente para um hospital.

No entanto, para aumentar a surpresa do ruivo, Tony abaixou-se, pegou o playboy inconsciente e o jogou em cima do ombro. Era evidente que iam levá-lo para algum lugar.

Só então Aya recuperou a voz.

(Aya) MALDITOS!! O QUE PENSAM QUE VÃO FAZER?

Os vilões olharam bem para o ruivo e desataram a rir. Raul deu um passo a frente e mostrou as mãos para Aya. Ambas estavam tingidas de vermelho pelo sangue de Yohji.

(Raul) Dessa vez não pode fazer nada, não é, Aya?

(Tony) Vamos levar esse loiro com a gente. E acho que vocês não vão se ver nunca mais... Há, há, há, há!!

Os inimigos deram as costas e começaram a se afastar até sumir das vistas do líder da Weiss japonesa.

O ruivo soltou a espada e caiu de joelhos no chão. As mãos estavam ardendo, e as palmas sangravam pelo esforço de vencer a maldita grade de ferro e ajudar o amante, mas não pudera fazer nada, além de assistir.

Seus olhos captaram a terra do outro lado, manchada pelo sangue de Yohji.

(Aya) Maldição!

Longos minutos se passaram, e Aya permaneceu na mesma posição. Seu cérebro se recusava a processar o que havia acontecido. Devia entender que Raul e Tony haviam liquidado primeiro a Omi e depois Yohji?

A respiração estava difícil. Ele sabia que mesmo se corresse muito não os pegaria do outro lado. Talvez eles conhecessem passagens secretas ou atalhos...

Sua garganta doía horrores e ele sentia os olhos arderem de vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Ainda não se daria por vencido.

Foi nesse momento que ouviu passos leves e furtivos, mas nem se dignou a olhar quem se aproximava. Ainda estava anestesiado por uma estranha sensação de perda que experimentara apenas uma vez em toda a sua vida. E fora quando sua irmã entrara em coma...

(Ken) Abyssinian... o que aconteceu?

Só então Aya olhou para trás, reconhecendo seu companheiro. Ken se aproximara cheio de precauções, e se assustara ao ver o líder da Weiss caído de joelhos no chão, aparentando ter sido derrotado.

(Aya)...

(Ken) Eu procurei por Apache e os outros, mas não os encontrei. Segui pela rua até o seu fim e não achei nada também. Decidi vir por essa, pra encontrar com você ou Balinese.

Ao ouvir o codinome do amante Aya estremeceu de leve. Se Ken tivesse seguido pela rua do meio poderia ter trombado com os três e então talvez pudesse ter ajudado o playboy.

Não... não era culpa de ninguém aquilo. Não adiantava querer descontar no moreninho.

(Ken preocupado) Você está bem? Aya, digo, Abyssinian, o que foi que aconteceu?! Suas mãos...

Então o espadachim teve uma epifania. Arregalou os olhos e sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias, entendendo a maior parte do 'azar' que haviam sofrido aquela noite. Pôs-se em pé.

Ken observou a figura do ruivo e recuou um passo assustado. Aya estava muito, muito furioso. Havia um brilho homicida nos olhos ametistas que o moreninho não se lembrava de ter visto antes.

(Ken)...

Teve receios de se dirigir ao outro e perguntar mais uma vez se estava tudo bem, e foi Aya quem tomou a iniciativa da conversa.

(Aya) Fomos traídos.

(Ken) O que?

(Aya) Eles sabiam o meu nome.

(Ken)...

O moreninho confuso não entendeu nada.

(Aya) Aqueles dois homens da taverna. Eles conheciam o meu nome, não "Abyssinian" e sim Aya.

(Ken) Não compreendo.

(Aya sério) Vamos embora.

No caminho ele contaria tudo o que acontecera e deixaria o companheiro a par da situação.

oOo

Quando Aya e Ken voltaram para frente do Perro deram de cara com Omi.

O chibi tinha a expressão chateada, mas sorriu ao ver os amigos.

(Omi) Desculpem, fui ao segundo bar. Chama-se Obtención e é bem pior que o Perro. No fim das contas ninguém apareceu por lá... nem vocês...

Só então o jovenzinho olhou bem para as expressões preocupadas dos Weiss e deduziu que algo não ia bem. Franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava em volta.

(Omi) Onde está Balinese?

Aya não respondeu, apertou os lábios em desagrado e deu as costas aos dois. Tinham que encontrar Manolo e os outros a qualquer custo!

Durante o percurso até a casa dos mexicanos, Ken tratou de colocar Omi mais ou menos a par do que acontecera naquela rua escura e deserta.

Quando chegaram ao local, puderam constatar que havia luz em um dos cômodos, e parecia ser na sala. Não perderam mais tempo, entrando na casa prontos para a ação.

Encontraram Paco sentado no sofá, como se esperasse algo ou alguém. Se o mexicano surpreendeu-se ao vê-los não demonstrou.

(Paco) Que caras são essas?

Aya moveu-se veloz, pegando o outro pelo colarinho e levantou-o do sofá sem delicadeza alguma.

(Aya) Pra onde levaram Yohji?

(Paco)...

O mexicano desviou os olhos de Aya para Ken e depois para Omi. Percebeu que nenhum dos três parecia disposto a brincadeiras.

(Omi) Já sabemos que um de vocês (ou os três!) nos traiu...

(Paco) Do que estão falando?

(Ken) Aqueles dois da taverna estavam informados sobre nós. Sabiam até o nome de Aya! Se eles sabiam isso é por que alguém contou.

(Paco) Não sei de nada!

O líder da Weiss perdeu a (pouca) paciência e ergueu o punho fechado, pronto pra acertar um belo soco na cara do mexicano quando Ken interferiu.

(Ken) Não pode bater nele, Aya! Paco está doente!!

Aya pareceu disposto a ignorar a revelação, mas Ken foi irredutível. Segurou a mão do ruivo impedindo a agressão.

(Ken) Aya, você não pode bater num doente. Ele tem leucemia.

(Aya)!!

(Omi surpreso) Leucemia?

(Ken) Sim, Manolo nos contou ontem, quando Yohji e eu encontramos os remédios dele. Só guardamos segredo porque ele pediu.

O ruivo trincou os dentes e fechou os olhos. Teve muito trabalho pra se controlar, mas acabou empurrando Paco pra longe de si, fazendo o mexicano perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, onde ficou cabisbaixo.

(Omi) Paco, você tem que nos dizer onde Manolo está...

Os japoneses olharam para a figura patética caída no chão. Foi então que os ombros do mexicano começaram a balançar. Por um segundo acharam que ele estava chorando, mas na verdade Paco começou a gargalhar.

(Paco) Há, há, há, há!!

Jogou a cabeça pra trás, sem se agüentar mais de tanto rir.

Os Weiss se entreolharam, surpresos por aquela atitude quase bizarra.

(Paco) Vocês... vocês acham que eu tenho leucemia? Madre de Dios... não creio nisso... Manolo seu filho da mãe criativo!! De onde tirou essa?

(Ken)!!

(Aya)...

(Omi) Você não tem leucemia...?

(Paco) Há, há, há... claro que não! Só me faltava essa...

(Ken confuso) Mas então... não entendo!

(Paco) E dizem que os japoneses são inteligentes? Ai, ai... conversa fiada.

(Omi) O que está acontecendo aqui?

(Ken) Do que você está falando, Paco?

(Aya) É melhor que fale rápido.

Paco levantou-se do chão e sentou-se sobre o sofá, limpando a roupa. Depois enxugou as lágrimas e olhou bem para os japoneses.

(Paco) Merda de falta de sorte. Raul e Tony são dois otários! Se eles não tivessem posto tudo a perder vocês não desconfiariam nunca!

(Omi) O que?!

(Ken) Inferno, vocês são traidores mesmo? Não pode ser! Vocês são Weiss assim como nós... por que nos entregaram aos inimigos?

(Paco) Eu posso contar tudo se quiserem mesmo saber. Mas com certeza depois disso vocês terão que morrer. Não era nossa intenção matar os quatro, afinal precisávamos de apenas um...

Aya deu um passo a frente, disposto a atacar Paco, porém acabou recuando. Precisava arrancar a verdade dele a qualquer custo.

(Ken) Pare de enrolar e conte tudo de uma vez.

(Paco) Ok, ok... bom, ser justiceiro nesse fim de mundo não é muito lucrativo. Acho que vocês podem deduzir isso. Geralmente são casos fracos que vem parar em nossas mãos e não compensa o trabalho. Foi então que a pouco mais de um ano surgiu essa organização que chamamos de Alcázar. Um dos líderes nos propôs uma oferta tentadora: nós lhes daríamos cobertura eliminando qualquer bandido que tentasse se estabelecer por aqui e em troca receberíamos um bom salário.

(Omi enojado) Vocês se venderam!

Paco deu de ombros aparentando indiferença.

(Paco) Se você diz. Pra nós é lucrativo. E de vez em quando traficamos algo dentro dos violões. Drogas, muamba, dinheiro falsificado... esse tipo de coisa.

(Aya) Pra que precisavam de nós?

(Ken) É... porque nos chamar do Japão até aqui?

(Paco) Oh, estávamos desesperados, quase perdendo um cliente milionário que fez uma oferta inacreditável...

Ao ouvir aquilo Aya empalideceu terrivelmente ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um gosto amargo na boca.

(Aya) Tráfico de pessoas…

(Paco sorrindo) Mais ou menos. Tráfico de pessoas é lucrativo, mas o mercado consome essencialmente mulheres muito jovens.

(Omi confuso) Então...

(Paco) Estou falando de algo um pouco mais complicado. Contrabando de órgãos.

(Ken) Ah meu Deus!

(Omi) Órgãos?! Vocês enlouqueceram?

Aya apenas levou a mão ao rosto e apertou os lábios. De repente a respiração ficou um tanto difícil. Aquilo não era nem de longe o que havia imaginado.

(Ken) Mas... mas...

(Paco) Poderíamos encontrar alguém que fosse compatível aqui, mas quem fez a encomenda não queria receber o órgão de um latino. Exigiu que fosse de um branco ou no mínimo oriental. O cara ofereceu duzentos mil dólares para que arranjássemos um coração compatível para sua esposinha doente. Não acham romântico?

Os Weiss fuzilaram o infeliz com os olhos, fazendo-o se encolher de medo.

(Paco) Não... vocês não acham romântico.

(Omi) E porque nos chamou? Como sabiam que um de nós seria compatível?

O mexicano passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu de ombros.

(Paco) Não sabíamos. Apenas jogamos com a sorte. Já íamos desistir dessa grana, quando ouvimos falar de uma equipe que aceitava ir a outros paises ajudar. Então arriscamos, já que não tínhamos nada a perder.

(Ken) Arriscaram alto.

(Paco) O chá que Estevão lhes serviu ontem estava cheio de uma erva mexicana que age feito sonífero. Esse chá causa efeitos colaterais diversos como tonturas, dor de cabeça, muita sede... e enquanto vocês dormiam nós recolhemos amostras de sangue de cada um, e mandamos hoje na hora do almoço para análises.

(Ken) Então as ampolas que Yohji e eu vimos...

(Paco sorrindo) Estavam cheias com o sangue de vocês. Cada uma marcada com a inicial de seus nomes.

(Ken surpreso) Não eram remédios?!

(Paco) Os otários acreditaram mesmo nisso? Que nomes Manolo inventou? _Tiloquicina_, _Hidrocarboneto_? Há, há, há... parece piada que vocês caíram na conversa fiada de Manolo. Falando sério. Até o momento que saímos para a 'missão' ainda não tínhamos o resultado do teste. Não imaginávamos se um de vocês seria compatível, ou se estava saudável para o transplante. Recebemos a notícia durante a vigília no Perro. Yohji é o único que tem o tipo AB e o melhor: está perfeitamente saudável... não podia ser mais adequado! Demos o sinal a Raul e Tony, e deixamos vocês acreditarem que Omi era mesmo o alvo deles. Foi Estevão que interferiu com o sinal dos comunicadores... isso é tudo.

(Ken) Maldição!

(Paco) No plano original, vocês não iam descobrir sobre nosso pacto com Alcázar. Depois que levassem o loiro vocês acreditariam que se tratou de um terrível incidente durante a missão, relatariam isso a Kritiker e teriam de se conformar. Seria perfeito. Pena que Raul e Tony estragaram tudo.

Os Weiss não acreditaram em tamanho sangue frio por parte do mexicano. Fora tudo muito bem planejado e detalhado. A não ser por aquele erro fatal por parte dos brutamontes.

(Omi) Pra onde levaram Yohji?!

(Paco) Nem imagino. Quem entra em contato com Alcázar é Manolo e Estevão. Eu só quero saber de pegar a grana depois.

(Aya) E como encontramos Manolo?

(Paco sorrindo) Pra que? A essas horas seu amigo deve ter virado picadinho. Não fiquem tristes, compañeros. Yohji continuará a viver no corpo de outra pessoa, he, he, he... e talvez consigamos um bom preço pelos rins, pelas córneas... he, he, he...

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para o líder da Weiss. O sangue ferveu em suas veias e ele voou pra cima do mexicano sacando a espada, pronto para atravessar a afiada lâmina no coração do traidor.

No entanto Aya não contava com a incrível rapidez de Paco, que saltou do sofá e levou a mão as costas, pegando um chicote que estava preso ao cinto.

(Paco sorrindo) Não tão rápido, compañero. Vocês não achavam que eu ia lhes contar tudo isso e deixá-los ir livremente... he, he, he...

Aya, Ken e Omi se colocaram em guarda. Paco estalou o chicote, fazendo a ponta do mesmo bater no chão.

Teriam que atacá-lo os três ao mesmo tempo, pois Paco parecia realmente bom com aquela arma. Ken partiu pela direita, enquanto Aya atacava pela esquerda. Omi permaneceu parado, montando a pequena besta.

Com agilidade impar Paco estalou o chicote enroscando-o na katana de Aya e puxando-a. Em seguida estalou-o outra vez, enroscando-o na mão direita de Ken.

(Omi) Deixem comigo.

Sem nenhum remorso o chibi apontou a besta para o peito de Paco e puxou o gatilho.

(Paco) Maldição!

Ainda tentou defender-se, mas não conseguiu. As afiadas flechas lhe vararam o tórax, levando sua vida desprezível embora.

(Aya)...

Observou o corpo de Paco caído ao chão, sentindo-se dominado por uma dor inacreditável. O que fariam agora? Onde procurar por Yohji?

O desanimo não era apenas por parte do assassino ruivo. Omi sentou-se no sofá e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ken se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro. Nenhum dos três falava nada. Mas sabiam muito bem o que era aquela sensação: a perda de uma pessoa importante.

Sentindo-se um inútil, Ken chutou o sofá onde Omi estava sentando, tentando descontar sua frustração.

(Ken) MERDA!

De que adiantava tudo o que sabia e todas as suas qualidades se não podia ajudar seu amigo?

(Ken) Se essa porra de comunicador funcionasse... poderíamos tentar falar com Yohji!

Não que isso adiantasse muito, afinal pela narrativa de Aya aqueles dois gorilas tinham arrebentado o playboy...

(Omi) Os... comunicadores! Oh, sim, pode dar certo!!

Aya e Ken voltaram seus olhos para Omi, surpresos por verem o companheiro se erguer e sair em disparada.

(Omi) Esperem aqui, vou pegar meu laptop.

Com a saída do chibi, Ken voltou-se para Aya e apontou as mãos esfoladas.

(Ken) É melhor cuidar disso.

(Aya)...

Não relutou, pois sabia que o assassino moreno tinha razão.

oOo

(Omi) Ken, você deu uma ótima idéia. Manx me explicou que o princípio básico desses comunicadores é o mesmo usado em comunicação por banda larga. Por isso o alcance deles é muito maior que os tradicionais.

(Ken) E isso quer dizer que...?

(Omi) O sinal é transmitido via satélite. Com o software certo eu posso rastrear não apenas o aparelho de Yohji, mas também os de Estevão e de Manolo, se eles ainda estiverem usando.

(Aya) Mesmo que eles não funcionem?

(Omi) Sim. Eu vou vasculhar o sistema atrás do sinal do aparelho, não das transmissões em si.

(Aya) Então faça logo.

(Omi) Já estou executando o programa. É apenas questão de tempo.

(Aya) Tudo o que não temos é tempo.

(Ken) Estamos fazendo o possível, Aya.

O ruivo suspirou e desviou os olhos violetas para a janela. Pôde ver que um novo dia já surgia, e parecia que seria um dia muito bonito. Outra vez o líder da Weiss foi tomado por uma forte vontade de chorar, mas manteve-se firme. Não era hora de agir feito uma garotinha.

(Omi) Achei!

Aya e Ken voltaram-se para o chibi imediatamente. Aproximaram-se da tela do computador que exibia uma espécie de mapa e ao canto superior direito três pontinhos vermelhos.

(Omi) Estão aqui. Ao norte da cidade. Os três permanecem juntos.

(Aya) Vamos!

Saíram apressados, sem querer perder mais tempo e deixando o corpo de Paco para trás.

Ao abrir a porta, os Weiss quase caíram para trás. O caminho estava repleto de pessoas que caminhavam lentamente rua abaixo. Muitas delas levavam velas nas mãos e escondiam os rostos sob máscaras horripilantes e estranhas.

(Aya) Mas o que...

(Omi) Dia de los muertos... é Finados.

Mais essa agora!

Os três avançaram, mergulhando naquele mar de gente, tentando vencê-los a qualquer custo, sentindo arrepios ao ouvir a cantoria lamurienta em homenagem aos mortos.

A irritação de Aya alcançou o auge. Maldito feriado idiota. Ele que não queria nem pretendia comemorar a morte de ninguém!!

Parecia que toda a cidade resolvera sair à rua ao mesmo tempo. E tal fato não contribuía com a urgência dos assassinos em nada, muito pelo contrário.

Sem poder evitar, Aya esbarrou em uma senhora que chorava muito e avançava com os braços erguidos, levando uma vela pela metade na mão direita e um rosário enroscado no pulso esquerdo.

Um homem muito grande e forte deu um encontrão no líder da Weiss. Tal sujeito pintara o desenho de uma caveira negra na face, mas o desenho estava borrado por lágrimas.

(Homem) Ai... madrecita...

A angústia se apossou do coração do ruivo, e ele sentiu a necessidade de sair do meio daquelas pessoas imediatamente. Não queria participar de uma procissão em honra aos mortos!

De repente ficou muito difícil enxergar. As pessoas se transformaram em borrões multicoloridos, disformes e irreconhecíveis. Aya passou a manga do casaco pelo rosto com força, secando as lágrimas que finalmente lhe vinham aos olhos ametista.

Uma vez iniciado o pranto foi impossível conter a torrente de grossas lágrimas que se seguiram. Os lábios começaram a tremer e Aya se rendeu...

oOo

Finalmente Omi e Ken conseguiram atravessar o mar de pessoas e sair do outro lado da procissão.

(Omi) Que coisa! Eu não imaginava que tinha tanta gente em Los Parvos.

(Ken suspirando) Nem eu...

Olhando em volta, o jovem hacker franziu as sobrancelhas de maneira preocupada.

(Omi) Cadê o Aya?

(Ken) Ah, céus!

O jogador pôde visualizar o espadachim ainda no meio da multidão, sendo empurrado para frente aos tropeções, enquanto tentava limpar alguma coisa do rosto.

(Omi) O que aconteceu?

(Ken) Merda! Fica aqui, Omi. Eu vou buscá-lo.

E sem esperar reposta o moreninho mergulhou entre as pessoas novamente, lutando aos empurrões para alcançar o assassino ruivo. Quando conseguiu sua intenção, Ken grudou Aya pelo braço e o conduziu para fora da multidão.

(Omi preocupado) Está tudo bem?

(Aya)...

O ruivo não respondeu. Respirou fundo tentando se recompor e manter o resto da dignidade que lhe restava. Não queria ter desmoronado na frente dos dois garotos, mas não conseguira se controlar. Fora ao limite que seu psicológico podia suportar.

(Ken) Vamos, pessoal.

Ken entendeu os sentimentos de Aya e não prolongou o momento. Logo os três se punham novamente a correr, rumando para o norte da cidade.

(Omi) Os sinais estão mais fortes!

Apontou para o palm que trouxera consigo. A pequena tela mostrava o mesmo mapa do laptop em tamanho reduzido.

(Ken) Atenção.

A seguir o caminho começou a declinar, as casas foram acabando até que restasse apenas um campo extenso, salpicado de muitas árvores e arbustos.

Aya fez um sinal para os garotos e os três passaram a avançar cheios de precaução e com redobrada atenção.

Minutos descendo e eles avistaram uma enorme construção de alvenaria, pintada de branco e aparentemente abandonada. Aya fez um outro sinal para Omi, querendo saber se era ali.

O chibi acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Nesse momento os assassinos ouviram sons de passos que vinham se aproximando. Logo um dos dois brutamontes surgiu próximo ao galpão. Era Tony e ele parecia estar de vigia.

Omi aguardou um segundo, pra descobrir se ele estava sozinho ou mais alguém o acompanhava. Tony vinha sozinho.

Imediatamente o loirinho apontou a besta para o vilão e puxou o gatilho, metendo duas flechas certeiras no coração do sujeito matando-o no mesmo instante. O grandão caiu no chão sem nenhum ruído.

Era um a menos.

Com o dedo indicador, Aya ordenou que Ken seguisse pela direita, depois ordenou que Omi seguisse pela esquerda, enquanto ele avançava meio abaixado pela frente do galpão.

Silenciosamente o líder da Weiss colou-se a parede e procurou uma saliência onde pudesse apoiar seu pé e subir ao telhado. Executou a tarefa com facilidade.

Sondou o teto, descobrindo algumas telhas soltas. Seria uma passagem perfeita. Primeiro ele espiou o interior, notando que naquele lado estava tudo às escuras, mas no centro do galpão havia luz.

Com cuidado ele passou as pernas pelas telhas soltas e deixou o corpo escorregar. Bem abaixo dele estavam vários caixotes empilhados, que foram providenciais. Aya apoiou os pés sobre as caixas e dali deslizou silencioso como um gato para o chão.

Não havia comunicação entre ele e seus dois companheiros, mas eram assassinos treinados e experientes. Essa noite eles agiriam guiados pelo instinto apurado, lutando por algo muito mais importante que dinheiro ou justiça.

Missões anteriores provaram ao líder da Weiss que ele podia confiar cegamente em Omi e Ken, que eles saberiam o que fazer no momento mais importante da ação.

Acreditando nesse pensamento, Aya avançou meio abaixado, parcialmente oculto pelas sombras e pelos grandes caixotes de madeira, até um ponto onde podia escutar as trocas de palavras entre Manolo, Estevão, Raul e um sujeito desconhecido.

Omi estava certo: ali era aparentemente a base de operações dos traidores.

(Manolo) Então, Pedro... demos sorte desta vez: conseguimos as meninas que você pediu e aquele coração da encomenda.

(Estevão) Também trouxemos os violões recheados com marijuana. Vamos ficar devendo os dólares falsos, mas você tem que entender que conseguir o maldito coração deu trabalho...

(Raul) Lacrei pessoalmente cada um desses caixotes. Não tem perigo de ninguém escapar. Sem contar que enchi a todos com seconal suficiente para fazê-los dormir até o natal, he, he, he...

O tal Pedro sorriu satisfeito. Passou a mão pelos cabelos cinzentos enquanto os olhos azuis brilhavam debaixo da única lâmpada acesa.

(Pedro) Admito que fizeram um excelente trabalho. Eu já estava quase desistindo dos duzentos mil dólares. Foi uma virada incrível. Não querem mesmo dizer onde conseguiram aquele cara?

Manolo riu e levantou as mãos.

(Manolo) Segredinho de trabalho. Desculpe...

(Pedro sorrindo) Ok. Hora do pagamento, garotos. Vocês merecem cada centavo.

Enfiou a mão no bolso, procurando pelas notas que entregaria aos traidores.

Foi então que os olhos treinados de Aya captaram movimentos entre as sombras, no lado direito e esquerdo de onde estava. Todo o perímetro fora dominado pelos Weiss.

O assassino mais jovem fez um sinal silencioso para Aya, dizendo que encontrara o interruptor e que acenderia as luzes naquele instante.

O susto dos bandidos não teve tamanho, quando todas as luzes se acenderam e os Weiss surgiram no meio do galpão.

(Manolo) Não pode ser!!

(Estevão) Malditos!!

(Pedro assustado) Quem são eles?

Os japoneses não conversaram. Omi usou a besta para eliminar Raul de vez, com um flecha certeira na garganta. O gigante caiu ao cão, sangrando e agonizando, morrendo lentamente sufocado com o próprio sangue.

Ken cravou as garras da bugnuk no peito de Estevão, e retorceu-as num rito de crueldade.

(Estevão) Ahhhhhhhhhh!!

O Weiss mexicano não resistiu ao ter o coração retalhado pelas garras afiadas.

Por último Aya usou a magnífica katana, que estava um tanto cega, pelos golpes desferidos contra a grade de ferro, para abrir o abdômen do tal Pedro, num golpe perfeito e mortal que eliminou uma vida de truques sujos. Pedro caiu de bruços no chão frio, mergulhando numa poça criada com seu próprio sangue.

Os três voltaram-se para Manolo, o único que permanecera vivo.

(Manolo) Es... esperem... vocês entenderam errado! Nós não...

(Aya) Cale-se.

(Omi) Paco nos contou tudo. E, aliás, ele também está morto.

(Manolo) Como sabiam que estávamos aqui? Paco não conhecia este local...

(Omi sorrindo) Pelos comunicadores...

(Manolo surpreso) Mas não estão funcionado!

O mexicano levou a mão à orelha e tirou o pequeno aparelho. Na emoção dos últimos acontecimentos até se esquecera de retirá-lo. E também não retirara o aparelho de Yohji e Estevão... falta de sorte...

(Ken) Aparências enganam mesmo... quem diria que vocês eram uns traidores, por baixo de toda aquela hospitalidade.

(Manolo sorrindo) Olha gente... eu me arrependo dos meus pecados... por favor me perdoem... sei que vocês são bonzinhos e... me dêem a chance de uma nova vida.

Ao ouvir o pedido Aya cerrou os lábios e fechou os olhos com força. Quanta hipocrisia ainda viria do maldito mexicano?

(Omi) He, essa é boa. Como Ken disse: aparências enganam. Não pense que somos tão bonzinhos assim.

(Manolo)...

De repente as faces dos três assassinos se tornaram sérias e cruéis, fazendo Manolo engolir em seco e começar a suar frio. Eles não pareciam mais belos anjos e sim demônios despidos de qualquer sentimento humano.

(Omi) Imperdoável! O que você fez é um pecado sem igual.

(Ken) Traição é o único crime que não podemos perdoar. Confiávamos em vocês como verdadeiros companheiros, e viemos do Japão dispostos a arriscar nossas vidas para ajudá-los.

(Omi) Em troca vocês cuspiram em nossas faces e riram nas nossas costas, debochando da boa vontade que tínhamos.

(Ken sorrindo) Agora quer que te perdoemos? Jamais.

(Omi) É hora de pagar pelos pecados, Manolo.

Enquanto falavam os dois assassinos se afastaram para o lado, dando passagem a Aya. O espadachim que permanecera o tempo todo apenas ouvindo finalmente abriu os olhos, mirando Manolo da maneira mais fria possível.

(Aya) Seus crimes não serão esquecidos. SHI-NE!

E movendo-se de forma extremamente rápida, Aya avançou, erguendo a espada e mirando-a no pescoço de Manolo.

(Manolo) AHHHHHHHHHHH...aaaargggghhhh!!

A cabeça do mexicano foi decepada e voou longe, rolando pelo chão sujo. A carcaça do inimigo permaneceu em pé por uns segundos, minando sangue pelo pescoço cortado, até que lentamente desabou de joelhos e tombou sem vida ao solo.

Estava acabado. Ou melhor, quase...

(Omi) Aquele cara grande disse havia lacrado bem os caixotes... Yohji deve estar em um deles.

(Ken) Vamos procurar!

Os três se voltaram à nova tarefa. Ken usou as garras para tirar os pregos que prendiam as tampas. Aya usou a katana e Omi pegou um pé-de-cabra que estava caído por perto.

(Ken) Aqui só tem violões!

Não terminou de abrir aquele e já partiu para outro.

(Omi) Oh! Tem uma criança aqui!

O loirinho descobrira mais uma das vítimas de Alcázar. A menininha parecia ter cerca de doze anos, estava toda amarrada e dormia profundamente. Com certeza por causa da droga que lhe fora ministrada.

(Aya) Tsc.

Abrira um caixote cheio de vilões. Desesperado partiu para outro.

(Omi) Encontrei mais uma menininha.

A busca continuou a toda. Entre garotas extremamente jovens e violões recheados com marijuana.

(Ken) Pessoal, está aqui...

O jogador suspirou satisfeito. Depois de três caixotes cheios de marijuana finalmente descobrira Yohji.

Aya e Omi aproximaram-se depressa. O ruivo ficou tão feliz que não teve o que falar. Apenas observou o amante por um segundo. Yohji estava dormindo profundamente, com as mãos depositadas sobre o tórax. A cabeça permanecia inclinada para o lado, e os lábios estavam entreabertos, auxiliando na respiração. Os mexicanos haviam limpado as feridas do seu rosto e colocado um curativo sobre o nariz, mas era possível ver as marcas roxas e os pequenos cortes dos golpes.

Mordendo o lábio inferior Aya abaixou a cabeça fazendo a franja ocultar seu rosto. Estava tão aliviado que não pôde segurar as lágrimas pela segunda vez naquela manhã.

Ken percebeu que o líder da Weiss estava começando a chorar, então tocou sobre o ombro de Omi e fez um sinal com a cabeça.

(Ken) Já achamos esse loiro atrapalhado. Vamos abrir os outros caixotes, pois pode ter mais alguma criança presa.

(Omi) Tem razão. Teremos que levar todos para o hospital!

E ambos se afastaram, deixando Aya junto a Yohji, tomado por toda a emoção daquele reencontro, mesmo que o loiro ainda não soubesse que existira uma separação.

Felizmente tudo parecia que ia ficar bem.

oOo

(Ken) Ei! Bom dia, bela adormecida!

Yohji fixou os olhos verdes sobre o companheiro, depois observou o local onde estava: era um quarto de hospital desconhecido. Yohji não se lembrava de nada depois de... ah, depois da surra que levara daqueles dois caras. Só ao pensar nisso foi que percebeu que seu braço direito estava engessado, e ao esquerdo fora presa uma agulha que lhe levava soro à veia.

Estranhamente ainda se sentia sonolento, como se não dormisse a muito tempo. E obviamente aquele não era o caso...

Ken percebeu a confusão do loiro, e resolveu esclarecer pelo menos algumas coisas. Deixaria o mais emocionante para Aya contar.

(Ken) Trouxemos você para um hospital da capital. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem! Depois o Aya explica tudo... ele estava aqui até agora pouco, foi difícil convencê-lo a ir para o hotel descansar um pouco. Mas pra te deixar mais tranqüilo eu já aviso que quase todas as menininhas vão ficar bem.

O loiro sorriu de leve e suspirou.

(Yohji) Que bom. Ken...

(Ken) O que foi?

(Yohji) Que menininhas...?

(Ken)!!

O jogador deu um tapa na própria testa. É claro que Yohji não podia saber de que garotas ele estava falando. Que mancada!

(Ken) Esquece...

Yohji deixou passar por que estava se sentindo muito cansado. Ou melhor, sonolento. Os olhos pesavam tanto que acabaria dormindo novamente.

Olhando em direção à porta, Ken segurou uma risadinha. Esfregou as mãos mal se contendo de emoção.

(Ken) Yohji...?

(Yohji) Hn?

(Ken) Eu sei que a gente é amigo a algum tempo... mas não temos lá muita intimidade... apesar disso gostaria de fazer uma pergunta pessoal, mas não quero que se ofenda ou me ache intrometido. É que desde que eu soube que você e o Aya estão juntos fiquei com uma dúvida que TENHO que descobrir! Yohji, qual dos dois fica por cima?!

O moreninho corou ao fazer a pergunta e cerrou os punhos temendo que o loiro se zangasse. Mas nada aconteceu.

(Ken)...

Aproximando o rosto do companheiro, Ken descobriu que Yohji havia adormecido novamente! O jogador quase caiu pra trás com a descoberta. Provavelmente o playboy não tinha nem mesmo ouvido a pergunta.

(Ken) Merda!

Perdera uma chance de ouro...

oOo

Algumas horas depois Aya voltava ao hospital em companhia de Omi. Ambos pegaram Ken sentado próximo a janela muito pensativo.

(Omi) O que houve?

(Ken suspirando) Nada. Yohji acordou uma vez e conversamos um pouco...

(Omi) Que bom!

(Ken) Teve mais notícias das garotas?

(Omi) Sim. Apenas uma não sobreviveu... a dose de seconal foi muito forte para a pouca idade dela. As outras cinco vão ficar bem.

(Ken) Vamos conversar sobre isso na cantina. Omi tive uma desilusão que você não vai acreditar. Te conto enquanto tomamos um café.

(Aya)...

Observou os dois jovens saindo do quarto sem poder atinar o que teria causado tão grande decepção no Weiss moreno. Dando de ombros sentou-se ao lado da cama do amante, onde ficou quieto e pensativo.

Pouco tempo depois Yohji acordou mais uma vez. E sentia-se muito melhor. Sem sono ou aquela sensação estranha de cansaço. Com a mente totalmente desperta ele olhou ao redor procurando por Ken (lembrava-se vagamente do jogador sentado ao lado de sua cama, enquanto falava de 'intimidade'), e ficou muito surpreso e satisfeito ao ver Aya no lugar do jogador.

(Yohji) Aya!

(Aya) Olá...

Olhos verdes se encontraram com os violeta.

(Yohji) Que coisa, parece que dessa vez quase me ferrei!

Yohji se sentia muito bem. A vontade de sair daquele local se manifestou tão logo viu seu lindo amante sentado ao lado da cama. Mas pelo jeito teria que esperar a alta do hospital. Parecia incrível que a surra o tivesse deixado tão mal assim... e falando nisso...

(Yohji preocupado) Aya, e o chibi? Está bem? Não me diga que aqueles caras conseguiram pegá-lo...

(Aya) Omi está bem.

(Yohji suspirando) Ótimo! E os carinhas mexicanos? Espero que estejam bem também. Droga, teremos que bolar outro plano pra acabar com essa tal de Alcázar...

(Aya) Não se preocupe com eles.

Estranhando o tom de voz frio, Yohji olhou fixamente para Aya por alguns segundos.

(Yohji) O que houve? O que foi que eu perdi?

O líder da Weiss passou a língua sobre os lábios e respirou fundo. Não havia por que esconder tal informação do amante. Ele tinha que estar a par de tudo o que acontecera desde que fora encurralado naquele beco.

Ao fim da longa narrativa Yohji assobiou espantado.

(Yohji) Esses mexicanos foram ousados. Caralho, parece que perdi o melhor da festa... Aya, poderia acender um cigarro pra mim?

(Aya)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Por favor...?

(Aya) Kudou...

(Yohji suspirando) Acho que isso é um 'não'.

Os Weiss silenciaram novamente. Aya estava com um longo discurso entalado na garganta, mas não sabia como iniciá-lo. Estava desacostumado a travar longas conversas e não seria fácil voltar a agir como quando ainda era Ran.

(Yohji) To com saudade de casa... você não está?

Ouvir a confissão fez a expressão tensa do ruivo se suavizar um tanto. Aya observou o amante, aproveitando o fato de Yohji estar concentrado observando a paisagem além da grande janela.

(Aya) Sim. Yohji...

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Aya irritado) Quer olhar pra mim enquanto falo? Detesto quando age assim.

A reclamação fez o loiro voltar os olhos verdes para Aya, sorrindo divertido. Adorava provocar o amante e não seria um quarto de hospital que atrapalharia sua diversão.

(Yohji) He, he... força do hábito.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) O que ia me dizer?

Aya piscou e suspirou alto. Parecia que o clima fora estragado. E ele estava prontinho para declarar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Percebendo a hesitação Yohji sorriu ainda mais. Os olhos de jade brilharam compreensivos.

(Yohji) Você ainda não está pronto, eu entendo. Não há pressa.

Aya balançou a cabeça dizendo que 'não'. Yohji estava errado. Havia pressa sim, e muita na realidade. No fundo o espadachim sabia que estava apenas adiando o momento que ambos aguardavam, por que ainda tinha medo de se envolver.

E doía saber que esse 'medo' não passaria enquanto não revelasse o que ia no fundo de seu coração. Justamente o medo que se tornara sua maior barreira. O maior e mais difícil paradigma a ser vencido.

(Yohji) Não se torture, Aya. Mesmo que não diga nada eu sei como se sente, porque compartilho os mesmo sentimentos... e tenho certeza que no...

(Aya) Yohji, cale-se.

(Yohji)!!

(Aya) Você fala demais. Pelo menos uma vez na vida escute o que outra pessoa tem a lhe dizer.

O ex-detetive ficou surpreso por tanta eloqüência na voz do amante. E a surpresa realmente roubou-lhe a fala (ou ele teria protestado).

(Aya) Escute: ainda não descobri um meio correto de dizer o que é 'compromisso', mas tive muito medo nessa última missão. Temi que você não voltasse pra mim e...

Calou-se respirando fundo. Yohji ficou de boca fechada, sentindo que se dissesse algo poderia por tudo a perder.

(Aya)... não importa. O que quero dizer é que amo... você...

Estava feito. Só faltava Yohji completar a declaração com um 'eu também amo você, Aya' e tudo seria perfeito.

(Yohji) Eu sabia disso...

O Weiss ruivo quase caiu pra trás com o que ouviu.

(Yohji) Aya, eu já desconfiava disso a muito tempo. Você acha que sou bobo? Dava pra ver no seu olhar, no seu jeito de agir... e quando veio me propor compromisso ficou evidente!

(Aya) Mas então...

(Yohji) Eu não aceitaria nenhuma proposta antes de ouvir você se declarando. Isso é compromisso pra mim: união de sentimentos.

(Aya surpreso) Porque não disse antes?

(Yohji) Ora... eu queria ouvir você dizendo o que acabou de me dizer sem pressioná-lo ou apressá-lo. Sei como se sente em relação a se envolver com outra pessoa e eu achei que sua decisão deveria ser espontânea.

O ruivo ficou agradavelmente satisfeito com o que ouviu. Precisava apenas de uma confirmação... e ela veio em seguida.

(Yohji) E é claro que eu amo você. Muito mesmo! Aliás, se pudesse eu te dava um abraço, mas como não dá... fica pra quando voltarmos pra casa.

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça.

Parecia que um peso havia sido tirado de suas costas, e no fim nem fora tão difícil assim! Se soubesse tinha se declarado muito antes. Fora preciso uma missão arriscada, e quase perder quem tanto amava para abrir-lhe os olhos e expor definitivamente o coração...

E pelo jeito isso não afetaria suas vidas em nada, poderiam deixar as coisas seguirem seu curso normal, apreciando mais aquela lição que a vida lhes ensinava.

Fim

* * *

Aí está a primeira fic de "Dark side storys"...

¬¬ Confesso que não fui assim taaaauuummm má com os Weiss, mas pô! Eu to começando a desvendar esse meu lado negro... acho que ainda melhora um pouco... quero dizer: PIORA!! Ò.Ó Huahahahahahahaha!! músiquinha sinistra de fundo

Ahhhhhhhhhh, sobre os tipos sanguíneos... sei que o O é o tipo universal, e isso faz do Omi a vítima perfeita, mas... onegai, vamos pular esse detalhezinho insignificante... n.n""""""

Na nossa próxima aventura... ¬¬" digo, na minha próxima fic, teremos um encontro marcado com uma velha amiga dos Weiss... é hora de trazer Setsuko de volta a cena e remexer em velhas cicatrizes, provando que algumas feridas jamais se curam...

É... uma pessoa planta o que pode, e cuida do que plantou...


End file.
